Noches en Seda Roja
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella Swan, una chica timida, llega a vivir a N.Y.en un pent house,donde conoce a un hermoso gigoló: Edward Cullen, quien lee la mente y sabe lo que las mujeres quieren: SEXO ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

NOCHES EN SEDA ROJA

Cap.1 MUDANZA

Lo vi cuando llegó al lujoso pent house de New York, era en verdad un adonis andante. El sueño de cualquier mujer. La perfección de su rostro que combinaba a la perfección con ese cuerpo musculoso sin ser exagerado, pero perfecto en su totalidad. Ni aún la mejor escultura podía competir en hermosura con él.

Llevaba puesto un jeans negro entallado, con una camisa color rojo sangre, abierta a medio pecho que hacia las delicias de las féminas. Sabedor de sus encantos, y de la gracia con la que se movía, parecía un ángel. Algo totalmente irreal, al sonreír una deslumbrante y destellante sonrisa mostraba su perfecta dentadura, una muñequera de cuero negro estaba en su antebrazo derecho mientras en el izquierdo un Rolex de oro destellaba alegremente. Mientras en la otra mano en su dedo índice un precioso anillo con una esmeralda de regio corte lanzaba destellos hacia las paredes.

Era el momento en que casi todas las mujeres del elegante y caro edificio salían "por casualidad" al súper, a preguntar la hora a la vecina, e incluso una llegó a regar una planta artificial que tenia a un lado de su puerta. Todo era valido con tal de ver a Edward Cullen. El hombre más guapo que jamás se hubiera visto.

Él sólo sonrió ante el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, estaba más que acostumbrado y sabia que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con ellas.

Por eso, había elegido ese camino. Por eso le gustaba tanto su vida. El no era cualquier hombre, era sin lugar a dudas el mas afortunado de todos por ser perfecto.

Él podía darse cualquier lujo, como el que acababa de darse. Irse a Europa tres meses, en calidad de premio. Si un premio, porque Edward Cullen era un amante sin igual. Ninguna mujer jamás se ha quejado de que él no haya respondido como debía, por el contrario, superaba con creces las expectativas femeninas. Y tal vez eso se debía en gran parte a que a parte de ser un gigoló, sólo aceptaba mujeres que le gustaran. No falto quien quiso pagar una fortuna por una noche de placer con él. Pero si no le gustaba la mujer no había trato. No importaba que tanto pudiera ofrecer. Él jamás se acostaba con quien no le gustara.

Todo esto lo supe por mi amiga Denisse quien vivía en el apartamento del fondo y yo había tomado el pent house de enfrente, o sea que seria su vecina más próxima.

Cuando iba con mis cosas saliendo del elevador, una cajita de cristal se tambaleó y cayó, solté un gemido esperando escuchar el tintinear del vidrio al romperse, pero no fue así.

Edward Cullen la había sostenido a tiempo y estaba ahora frente a mi, sus esmeraldas se posaron en mi, mientras contuve un jadeo de la impresión, todo lo que había escuchado se había quedado cortó. Era imposiblemente guapo.

-Cuidado, es muy hermosa para que se rompa-me quedé con la boca abierta mientras yo salía y él entraba y me regaló una picara sonrisa. Su voz era una caricia al oído. Entré a mi Pent House completamente alucinada con él.

* * *

_Este Edward es un hermoso Gigoló y quien no quisiera tener dinero para pasar una noche con él, en especial con su don. Jejeje, pero en fin veremos que sucede, ahora que sabe que hay nueva inquilina._

_Ya saben que sus reviews alegran mi vida, por fin comenten, que no les toma mas de un minuto, ya saben que uno esta abierto a sugerencias y ya veremos que se mejora ó corrige._

_besos_

_Bella Cullen H._


	2. Chapter 2 VECINOS

Cap.2 VECINOS

Bueno creo que debo empezar por lo básico, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 19 años y soy hija de Reneé y Charles Swan, mis padres viven en Suiza, donde él es Alcalde y mi madre es pintora. Ambos son felices allá pero yo quise venir a vivir un tiempo en el nuevo mundo.

Estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa. Me apasiona. Y también debo decir que soy muy torpe, no me gustan las fiestas ni el bullicio, soy una persona tranquila y me gusta mi soledad. La disfruto.

Salí de nuevo por lo ultimo de mi mudanza y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando nuevamente en el mismo elevador ya de regreso, venia Edward Cullen con una despampanante pelirroja. Me sonrojé en cuanto lo ví y volteé para otro lado. Eran muchos pisos por subir. En eso la pelirroja quiso besarlo y él la rechazó.

-Sabes cuales son las reglas muñeca-le dijo serio y la chica se sintió apabullada. Volviendo a su lugar, no podía evadirme pues las paredes del ascensor eran pulidas como espejos y de cualquier ángulo podía verlos.

Me sentí como si hubiera sido yo quien lo hubiera querido besar. Me sentia incomoda. Me volví hacia mi lado derecho y mis ojos tropezaron con los suyos y me miraba fijamente con un matiz de ¿frustración? Inmediatamente miré a otro lado y por fin posé mi vista en mis manos. Llevaba una caja de cartón con varios portarretratos y un alhajero. Nada del otro mundo.

Por fin llegamos y se abrieron las puertas, la chica salió primero y él espero a que yo saliera. Salí tropezando con la orilla del elevador, unas manos me sostuvieron por la cintura.

-Lo siento-el color rojo parecía pálido a mi lado, si que era torpe. Él me miró un segundo y luego dijo al darse la vuelta.

-Ten cuidado nena, no siempre estoy cerca-y se fue hacia su departamento con la chica a un lado de él. Ninguno hizo amago de un abrazo ó una caricia. Y antes de entrar, él sintió mi mirada y volteó a verme con ¿enfado? Y cerró la puerta.

Entré en mi pent house y acomodé las cosas, sólo faltaba acomodar las fotos y eso me encantaba. Finalmente después de bastante rato me cambié de ropa por algo cómodo y salí a la terraza a leer un poco, adoro la lectura y el aire libre.

La terraza tenia alberca, lo único que me gustaba practicar sin riesgo de matarme. Para los demás deportes era una nulidad.

Estaba leyendo muy a gusto y después de un rato me quedé dormida.

POV. EDWARD

Entré con Irina que ya estaba impaciente. ¡Dios! Que trabajo tan fácil. Debo decir que mucho ayuda mi don para leer los pensamientos.

Cuando era un niño pensé que seria una maldición. Y quien me lo iba a decir. Aunque debo agradecer ser como soy. Un espejo completo estaba sobre el techo, biselado y muy caro. La cama era enorme y una sabanas de seda roja se dejaban ver debajo de una hermosa colcha con figuras de mujeres hermosas. -Al instante recordó a la chica nueva, su vecina más próxima.

No entiendo porque no la puedo escuchar, pero me alegro que ella viva ahí y no la pesada solterona que me molestaba seguido. Menos mal.

Un brazo femenino le cortó los pensamientos mientras los pensamientos de la chica lo hacían sonreír.

-¡Por todos los cielos, este hombre vale lo que cuesta y mucho mas! ¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido dos orgasmos y aún no está dentro de mi? Ahhh como le agradezco a Lenna su consejo.-Pero las caricias de Edward no la dejaban pensar con coherencia. Estaba afiebrada y sus manos recorrían la perfecta espalda de este adonis moderno.

Como si fueran oleadas de bestial placer, Irina se arqueó salvajemente cuando Edward entró en ella, gimió desesperada ante tanto placer, mientras Edward comenzaba una erótica danza que poco a poco cobraba fuerza y velocidad. Su boca se distraía con los pechos de ella, los cuales jugueteó mientras la chica apenas y podía respirar de lo agitada y embriagada de placer que estaba.

Y en un jadeo final, Irina volvió a sentir el máximo placer. Su cuerpo laxo, descansó en las sabanas de seda roja, que era una textura maravillosa cuando se hace el amor. Después de un rato la chica, se levantó se bañó y se fue más que feliz, transportada a otro mundo. Claro que antes de irse, hizo una transacción bancaria en línea. El pago (que era bastante)estaba hecho y la clienta feliz.

Edward se duchó después que ella se fue y salió a la terraza. Se sentía a gusto. Y nadó un buen rato para calmarse un poco. Pues aún estaba algo afiebrado. Era un amante que no tan fácilmente se cansaba, así que aún podía hacer otra cita, pero le apeteció más estar solo. Cuando salió de su alberca, fue cuando notó a su vecina completamente dormida. Y pudo verla a sus anchas. Sin embargo nuevamente te sintió frustrado pues no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Vio un libro sobre su regazo y sonrió. Nuevamente te metió a la alberca a nadar.

* * *

**Ahhhh yo quisiera vivir junto a Edward, imaginense todo lo que hariamos, jiji, lo siento divago muy facil. Bueno ya se conocieron a ver que sucedera, por cierto agradeceria si alguien me dice como dejar espacios entre los capitulos, porque esta porqueria nome obedece. snifff**

**Y de nuevo mil gracias por leer mi fic, y ya saben haganme feliz y dejen reviews, no les quita ni un minuto y a mi me motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	3. Chapter 3 ME REGALAS UNA TAZA DE AZUCAR

Cap.3¿ME REGALAS UNA TAZA DE AZUCAR? 1A PARTE

Ese fin de semana Edward no hizo citas con nadie, deseaba estar solo.

El viernes por la noche la mayoría de las chicas del edificio estaban muy bien arregladas y salían con cualquier pretexto, sabían que era viernes de "caza" para Edward y mas de una soñaba con calentar su cama, aunque fuera una sola noche.

Edward sabia las intenciones de las chicas, sin embargo al salir temprano por algunas cosas para comer, al regresar y notar el ambiente tan caldeado, sólo sonrió. Este día no habría "caza" y al pasar por el departamento de la chica nueva y se extraño que ella no saliera a "regar las plantas de plástico" ó alguna otra excusa para poder verlo.

Entró a su pent house y acomodó los víveres en la cocina. Sacó un vaso y se sirvió una bebida fría. Salió a su terraza y se sentó en su mecedora.

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando la vio. Ella estaba en la sala de su casa, pero por algún motivo no podía escuchar nada de lo que ella pensaba. Se veía tranquila al parecer leía un libro.

Y decidió divertirse un rato.

Departamento de Bella

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Aún no tenia actividades hasta después de 15 días, cuando entrara a la escuela y otras cosas, así que podía vegetar a gusto ahora que podía y estaba realmente cómoda y tranquila. Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre. De mala gana fui a abrir.

-¡Dios mío, pero si es el vecino!-sofoqué el pensamiento mientras me ruborizaba de vergüenza y bajaba un poco la mirada.

-Hola vecina, me preguntaba si de casua… lidad-él dejó de hablar de golpe y no supe porqué. Sin embargo se recompuso y siguió con su dialogo aunque una sonrisa le dibujaba su hermoso rostro.-… tendrás un poco de azúcar que me regales-me miró curioso y dije:

-Claro, pasa.-Entró y con él su aroma invadió mi olfato hasta casi hacerme perder la razón. Si hay algo en este mundo que siempre ha sido sexy y seductor para mi, es un hombre recién bañado, afeitado y perfumado. Y él reunía todos los requisitos.

-Bueno primero me presento, soy Edward Cullen tu vecino de Pent house.-y me dio la mano. Fui tan torpe para soltar el libro y caérseme a los pies mientras él galantemente te apresuraba a recogerlo.

-¡Oh lo siento!-lo miré cuando se agachó y entonces pude comprender su sonrisa. Evidentemente me había encontrado muy… extravagante. Tenia puesta todavía mi pijama, pues soy friolenta, de franela, en color azul, con pequeños corazones rojos y mis pantuflas de garra de dinosaurio. Eran mis favoritas. Ahora entendía todo. Y ruborizada nuevamente, decidí seguir como si nada, no estaba en un desfiles de modas ni nada parecido, era mi departamento y yo me vestía como se me daba la gana. Cierto, estábamos en las presentaciones, recordé cuando noté que él esperaba algo.

-Lo siento. Isabella Swan.-y le di la mano. Su toque era sumamente calido.

-Es un placer conocerte Isabella-y con un gesto que no supe si era burla, sarcasmo ó tomadura de pelo, tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Solo Bella, dime Bella.-él asintió con gracia y volvió a enderezarse.

-Bueno permíteme un momento deja traer el azúcar.- Fui hasta mi cocina y saqué un traste con azúcar y regresé. Cuando llegue a la sala él estaba mirando mi libro.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?-y yo asentí.

-Me gustan los clásicos.-y era verdad, tenia muchos libros pues era una gran pasión para mi el leer. Le dí el traste con azúcar y el lo tomó, pensé que iba a marcharse pero en vez de eso, fue hacia mi estéreo, para ver mi música. Con gesto adusto recorrió mis cds en busca de algo mas.

Decepcionado levantó su rostro hacia mi.

-¿Mas clásicos? ¿No hay Rock ó Alternativo? . ¿Qué es esto? ¿Blues, Jazz, Instrumental?-asentí adoraba esa música pues me relajaba. No sabia que quería encontrar Edward, pero nunca jamás estaría yo a la moda, había cosas que no iban conmigo. Por ejemplo ese tipo de música. Si era una nulidad en deportes, lo era aún mas para bailar, por eso, gustaba de la música clásica.

Me sentí un poco incomoda, pues pocas eran las personas que tenían acercamiento conmigo, y este chico era muy… guapo, si muy guapo pero también… demasiado increíble para ser cierto.

No niego que no me guste, al contrario, verlo me hace híper ventilar, pero no quiero que crea que soy igual a las demás, de hecho es lo que menos creo, que me catalogara como marciana ó algo por el estilo, mejor. Así da por hecho que no me tiraré a su paso como las otras. No creo que sea lo correcto, pero eso no va conmigo. No me gusta llamar la atención. No sé como Edward puede vivir con eso. En fin cada quien lo suyo.

De pronto volví a mi realidad cuando Edward Cullen se despedía de mi, prometiendo volver después.

-Bien Bella, gracias por tu amabilidad. Espero verte pronto.-Já, esa era buena. Lo ví salir y cerré la puerta, sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo vería porque para él estaba mas que segura que era una completa lunática.

-En fin. Es mejor así. Él no es ni de lejos del tipo que guste de los bichos raros como yo.

* * *

**Pero bueno, que fresco Edward, mira que ir a jugar con Bella de esa manera. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen reviews ya saben que yo agradezco TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS. mil gracias por que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno me despido y nos vemos la proxima semana con otro capitulo.**

**Besos **

**Bella Cullen H**.


	4. Chapter 4ME REGALAS UNA TAZA DE AZUCAR 2

Cap.4 ME REGALAS UNA TAZA DE AZUCAR 2a PARTE

EDWARD POV

Cuando ella abrió, me quedé mirando su rubor, y bajó la mirada algo avergonzada. Era algo raro, ya que la mayoría de mujeres lo primero que pensaban era arrojárseme encima. Y después de unos segundos dije:

-Hola vecina me preguntaba si de casuali…dad-¡por dios! Casi anochecía y esta niña estaba en pijama. No un baby doll, no una bata transparente y sugerente, no. Una bata de franela, sencilla y común, ah perdón… ¡con corazoncitos!-… tendrás un poco de azúcar que me regales-tuve que decir antes de echarme a reír en su cara. Solo pude dejar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Claro, pasa-era confiada, aún a sabiendas que era su vecino, no pregunto por ninguna otra cosa. Sabia que vivía al lado de ella, pero ¿Qué tal si fuera un psicópata y quisiera hacerle daño? No esta bien, pero ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Esta niña es algo confiada pero nada más. Enseguida me presente

-Soy Edward Cullen tu vecino de Pent house-le di la mano y con sus movimientos tiró su libro al piso. En seguida me agaché para recogerlo y sin querer mis ojos vieron algo realmente divertido. Ella usaba pantuflas de ¡Dinosaurio! Como una chiquilla de diez años. Eso me sorprendió, pero más me sorprendió que siendo una joven bonita, no estuviera vestida con zapatillas y minifaldas, un TOP. Me estaba imaginando muchas cosas y no estaba bien, ya que me estaba acalorando y no era precisamente algo bueno en esos momentos

-Lo siento, Isabella Swan-me cortó esos pensamientos atrevidos y sonreí con verdadera sorpresa.

-Es un placer conocerte Isabella-Y sin pensarlo, besé su mano. Era calida al tacto, eso me agrado aparte de que me hizo detenerme en no soltar la risa, no quería que pensara que me burlaba de ella, porque no era así.

-Solo Bella, dime Bella-me dijo con tono desenfadado. Esta chica era diferente.

-Bueno permíteme un momento deja traerte el azúcar- y se marchó a su cocina. Me entretuve la verdad mirando su estereo y sus libros. ¡Caray! Puros clásicos, me gustaba la lectura, pero había dejado eso hacia tiempo. Ella regresó y me dio el traste con azúcar, y pregunté:

-¿Romeo y Julieta?-ella asintió.

-Me gustan los clásicos.-Lo había notado, tenia muchos libros al respecto. Fui directo al estereo y me puse a revisar sus cds, para mi sorpresa sólo había pura música tranquila. Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, etc.

-¿Mas clásicos? ¿No hay Rock ó Alternativo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Blues, Jazz, instrumental?-esta chica era la primera que yo conocía que:

número uno: no podía leer su mente.

Número dos no se arrojaba a mis brazos,

numero tres no estaba a la moda, ni en ropa, ni en maquillaje mucho menos en música, y que decir de la lectura. Me preguntaba si no era de otro planeta, tal vez de Marte ó Saturno.

Y numero cuatro: me divertía. Era casi increíble verla ahí, tranquila, apacible, sin problema alguno de estar en pijama, aunque a estas alturas no me habría sorprendido entrar a su recamara y encontrarla tapizada de muñecos de peluche.

Bien, era hora de despedirse.

-Bien Bella, gracias por tu amabilidad, espero verte pronto-entré a mi departamento y dejé el azúcar en la cocina, junto a un traste grande rebosante de… azúcar. Después de un rato, seguía pensando en muchas cosas y muerto de curiosidad me levanté dispuesto a ir de nuevo a visitar a Bella. Saqué del refrigerador un pay de manzana, mi favorito, iba dispuesto a compartir una rebanada de mi delicioso pay con la chica rara y psicodélica que era mi vecina.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: daneirys y Beatiful. Mil gracias de verdad. Las tengo presentes.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	5. Chapter 5NOCHE DE VIERNES ¿Y EL SEXO 1A

Cap.5 NOCHE DE VIERNES ¿Y EL SEXO? PARTE 1

Bella POV

Después que se fue Edward, decidí ducharme, así que en 20 minutos ya estaba cambiada, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul, tenis y me peiné subiendo mi cabello en una coleta.

Puse el televisor y vi con alegría que empezaba una película que me gustaba mucho. Así que decidí prepararme un refrigerio y sentarme a ver la tele, no tenia ganas de salir y no lo haría después pediría una pizza.

Apenas empezaba a prepararme un sándwich bellamix(que lleva de todo) cuando sonó el timbre. No podía creerlo. Era Edward Cullen y llevaba en la mano un pay de manzana, que olía delicioso. No sé como me pude aguantar y no lo ataqué, mi debilidad son los pays, y sobre todo el de manzana.

-Hola Bella- saludó con una sonrisa hermosa, las vecinas habían salido pretextando un sinfín de estupideces, pero no hice caso al ver las miradas asesinas que me dirigían. Y veían con horror que Edward iba a entrar a mi pent house.

-Ah, hola Edward-comenté viendo que una chica rubia muy sexi se dirigió hacia Edward decidida.

-Hola Edward-él volteó serio y la miró.-Eh, me preguntó si quisieras venir a tomar una taza de café conmigo-él la miró por un segundo y respondió.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Michelle, ahora no puedo. Lo siento-la chica compungida y triste te dio la media vuelta y entró con lágrimas en los ojos a su departamento. Me sentí mal por ella.

-Me pregunto si podría tomar una taza de te contigo y te invito pay de manzana.-Asentí y le franqueé la puerta. Él en dos zancadas estuvo dentro. Cerré la puerta antes de que comenzaran a lanzarme flechas ó algún objeto cortante. Las demás solo se quedaron viendo.

Vio que tenia el televisor encendido y de inmediato se sentó. Yo me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-me dijo su aterciopelada voz, mientras yo terminaba mi sándwich, eso hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estomago. Su mano rozó la mía, cuando tocó la barra de la cocina. Me recompuse luego de unos segundos.

-No hay problema, puedo sola. ¿Gustas un sándwich?-el asintió y lo pidió de jamón de pavo. Le preparé el suyo mientras me observaba lo que me ponía nerviosa, pero decidí ignorarlo. Preparé el sándwich con jamón lechuga, germinado, aguacate y un toque de pimienta, sin olvidar el jitomate. Una vez listos lleve los platos hacia la sala, y regresé por soda. Traje dos de manzana y le tendí una, que él agradeció.

-Disculpa ¿qué película es?-miraba la pantalla con cierto desconcierto. Sonreí tímidamente y contesté:

-Diario de una pasión.-Vi que ensanchó una gran sonrisa y se acomodó en el sofá. Mientras yo comía mi sándwich y tomé soda. Pasamos un buen rato así, yo estaba sentada en el sofá individual y él en el sofá de tres plazas. En la mesita había puesto botanas, frutos secos, papas y fruta fresca con queso cottage.

-Conforme pasaba la película vi que él estaba esperando algo pero no sé qué. Seguíamos viendo la película, yo la verdad estaba enfrascada en ella, y al final, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Qué te sucede?-se levantó Edward sorprendido al verme llorar.

-Lo siento, no es nada, es solo… la peli… la película.-lloraba como una magdalena. Y eso dejó perplejo a Edward.

-¿Lloras por una película?-asentí mientras él no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Es que es tan… hermoso el final y triste. Él la amó a pesar de todo, y siguió con ella hasta el final. Eso es amor verdadero. Y es hermoso.

Me miraba incrédulo y me levanté indignada hacia la cocina ¿como es que no apreciaba los detalles de amor?

Comencé a preparar el café y limpié mis lágrimas. Luego él se acercó a mi con el pay.

-Disculpa, pero tenia tiempo que no veía películas y luego… Lo siento. No quise ser grosero.

-No hay problema-dije algo molesta llevando la charola del café y los platos para el pay.

-No en serio, discúlpame Bella, no era mi intención.-Su mirada denotaba que eran verdad sus palabras, así que decidí cambiar de tema y olvidar la situación. Ya le había servido su ración de pay, y yo la mía.

-Bueno que te parece si hacemos algo mas divertido-él de inmediato se puso alerta y sus ojos brillaron con una chispa de picardía. Una esplendorosa sonrisa que hizo que las tripas se me hicieran nudo se me hizo al ver sus perfectos labios. Este hombre es un adonis viviente.

-Tú dirás…-lo dijo de una manera que se me enchinó la piel por la emoción.

-Espera ahorita regreso ¡Ahhh pero cierra los ojos! no quiero que veas hasta que ya este lista.-Su sonrisa se ensanchó mas y con gesto arrogante me miró.

-¿Crees que sea necesario? No creo que sea algo que no haya visto antes-sus palabras me desubicaron unos segundo y no supe como tomarlas, sin embargo le dije:

-Si, es necesario, le da un toque de misterio y no sabes que esperar-le dije de manera un tanto teatral. El abrió sus ojos de manera que pude apreciar sus hermosas y espesas pestañas negras que tupían sus ojos haciéndolos mas hermosos. Me di vuelta porque no quería que viera la cara de estúpida que puse en ese momento y entré a mi recamara.

Pasaron como cinco minutos mientras corría de un lado a otro de mi recamara buscando lo que necesitaba, cuando al fin lo encontré.

Antes de salir le dije.

-¿Tienes cerrados los ojos?-su respuesta fue afirmativa.

-Bien, allá voy.-Me acerqué y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados y caminé tres pasos mas.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?-dijo impaciente y entusiasta.

-No, espera , esto debe quedar listo, no se puede hacer las cosas al aventón.-Sonrió quedamente mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, finalmente después de cinco minutos terminé.

-¡Listo! puedes abrirlos- Edward abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando finalmente me vio, no lo podía creer. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa al por mayor, lo había logrado.

* * *

Edward...siempre Edward... ¿que pensará? bueno lo sabremos pronto. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: ylonenpattz y LOQUIBELL, mil gracias preciosas por sus ocmentarios y las tengo presentes.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6NOCHE DE VIERNES ¿Y EL SEXO? 2a

CAP.6 NOCHE DE VIERNES ¿Y EL SEXO? 2PARTE

POV EDWARD

Había pasado solo un rato, ya era algo tarde, pero tenia ganas de ver a "Bella" y su peculiar estilo. Me imagino como se vería en un baby doll negro. Ese pensamiento me hizo evocar otras imágenes con otras chicas, que la verdad me excitaron.

Sería algo divertido ver como tratará de seducirme esta chiquilla, porque es una chiquilla, aunque claro, siendo quien soy, quien se puede resistir. El hecho de que no pueda leer sus pensamientos no quiere decir que no quiera lo que todas quieren: sexo. Y claro que se lo daré.

Saqué del refrigerador un delicioso pay de manzana. Mi tesoro particular, pues adoro el pay de manzana, y me dirigí hacia su puerta, me da mucha risa escuchar que todas mis vecinas espían mis movimientos, esperando que las invite, esperando que las lleve a la cama. Sin embargo, hoy no tendrán esa fortuna. La suertuda es otra.

Toqué su timbre y esperé. Escuché como varias chicas, corrían a perfumarse, e incluso una se quitó el sostén y se puso una blusa semi transparente para poder salir a regar su planta artificial. Nunca aprenden. Aunque a veces me sienta como un pez en medio de pirañas, las mujeres suelen ser muy competitivas y fieras cuando se lo proponen. En fin, no me importa las tonterías que hagan, si no pagan, no tendrán nada de mi.

Se abrió la puerta y la ví. Pensé que estaría con su pijama pero no, ya estaba más… decente.

Oh no, Michelle cree que por el hecho de casi desvestirse e invitarme un café podrá tenerme, já. Lo siento. No.

-Hola Bella-ni siquiera volteé a verla, sus pasos y sus pensamientos me indicaban que no desistiría, incluso las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo, querían literalmente asesinar a Bella, mira que pensar que esta muy flaca, que no tiene chiste. Já. Lo dije son muy competitivas y sumamente severas a la hora de juzgar a otra mujer.

-Hola Edward… Eh me pregunto si quisieras venir a tomar una taza de café conmigo- pero ¿acaso era estúpida? Bella evitó verla y miró hacia otro lado, como esperando a que me fuera con Michelle, pero no lo haría.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Michelle, ahora no puedo, Lo siento.-escuché como en sus pensamientos maldecía a Bella y su frustración era más que evidente, ella quería aprovechar que su marido estaba de viaje. ¡Qué ternura de esposa! El marido fuera y ella piensa en sexo con otro. Aunque si tuviera el dinero no habría problema. En fin, no me interesa.

-¿Me pregunto si podría tomar una taza de café contigo y te invito pay de manzana-ella aceptó y me invitó a pasar, ufff si pudiera escuchar lo que estoy escuchando que le desean a ella, temblaría. Cerró y vi que estaba encendida la tele, puse el pay en la mesita de servicio y me senté de inmediato. Quería ver que estaba viendo. Sin embargo ella fue directo a la cocina, era raro, no se sentó a mi lado ni trato de llamar mi atención, ni siquiera estaba vestida provocativamente. Iba simple y llanamente con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul. Y tenis. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta y libre de maquillaje. Me intrigó sobremanera. Fui con ella a la cocina, veríamos cuando resistiría esta chica antes de suplicarme que la lleve a la cama.

Le susurré en la nuca para ver su reacción, estaba decidido a divertirme.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- y como si fuera algo sin pensar, rocé su mano. Fue curioso, porque ella siguió con lo suyo, pensé que se voltearía con los ojos llameando de pasión y me besaría. ¡Que odioso es no poder saber que piensa!

-No hay problema, puedo sola. ¿Gustas un sándwich?- no me quedó de otra que pedirle uno de jamón de pavo. Entonces me dediqué a observarla con detenimiento, no era una belleza soberbia, pero era bonita, el color azul es mi favorito y debo decir que la blusa le sienta muy bien a su color de piel, ya que es muy pálida. No dio muestras de sentirse incomoda ó querer coquetear, en realidad estaba concentrada en los sándwiches, cuando terminó los puso en platos y fuimos de nuevo hacia la sala, donde me senté en el sillón de tres plazas, una invitación tácita para sentarnos juntos y después…

Ella fue a la cocina por dos sodas de manzana y me ofreció una. La cual tomé y la puse a un lado del sándwich

-Disculpa ¿qué película es?-le pregunté para saber que veía, tal vez, ahí estaba el detalle, tal vez era astuta y no era tan directa como otras. Sería algo excitante.

-Diario de una pasión-Una enorme sonrisa afloró a mi rostro. Claro, lo sabía, entonces es de las chicas que son astutas y planean sus jugadas, bien si quiera jugar así, jugaríamos. Sin embargo ella se sentó en el sillón individual y empezó a comer su sándwich, en la mesita había botanas, pero ni caso les hice, estaba viendo la película con atención, a ver en que momento empezaba la acción. Lo que ella deseaba, cuando empezó una parte especialmente sensual, pensé que por fin había llegado el momento, sin embargo no fue así. Y la película se acabó.

Al voltear algo molesto por no ser lo que yo pensaba, vi que estaba llorando lo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Lloras por una película?-¿qué clase de treta era esta? No entendía nada.

-Es que es tan… hermoso el final y triste. Él la amó a pesar de todo, y siguió con ella hasta el final. Eso es amor verdadero. Y es hermoso.-comentó ella ahogada en llanto. No era para tanto.

Entonces ella se levantó evidentemente molesta y se fue a la cocina, donde preparó el café, creo que esperaba ella otra cosa, ó tal vez metí la pata.

-Disculpa, pero tenia tiempo que no veía películas y luego… Lo siento. No quise ser grosero-era verdad, estaba sorprendido porque al parecer fue solo eso, una película romántica, sin llegar a nada.

-No hay problema- espetó molesta mientras llevaba los platos con pay y el café.

No en serio, discúlpame Bella, no era mi intención.-Puse mi cara de ternura y ella lo creyó. Debía haber trampa en algún lado, ya veríamos.

-Bueno que te parece si hacemos algo mas divertido-ahí estaba la trampa, había llegado el momento, no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, no por algo conocía tan bien al genero femenino.

-Tú dirás…-le seguí el juego, tenia curiosidad por ver la manera en que intentaría seducirme, seria divertido, el ratón queriendo atrapar al gato.

-Espera ahorita regreso ¡Ahhh pero cierra los ojos! no quiero que veas hasta que ya este lista-lo dicho, mujer al fin. Una más a la colección. Sonreí con satisfacción.

-¿Crees que sea necesario? No creo que sea algo que no haya visto antes-su rostro mostró un poco de confusión, quizá debido a que ya conocía ahora su plan. Sin embargo se recompuso.

-Si, es necesario, le da un toque de misterio y no sabes que esperar-vaya y yo que la daba por tímida. Tal vez sería diferente en la cama. Tendría que esperar poco para saber. De inmediato corrió hacia su recamara y escuché sus pasos ir y venir, buscando creo, alguna prenda de lencería atrevida, eso me gusta, que sean coquetas, algo atrevidas. Esperé impaciente.

-¿Tienes cerrados los ojos?-si eso quería, lo haría. Le dije que si.

-Bien, allá voy-dijo y escuché sus pasos acercarse a mi. No tardaría en sentir sus labios besándome, después de unos segundos me impaciente, estaba excitado no lo puedo negar.

-No, espera , esto debe quedar listo, no se puede hacer las cosas al aventón.-¡ohh muy bien! le gusta cuidar hasta el ultimo detalle, bien, eso hablaba que ya tenia experiencia en esto. Más emoción.

-¡Listo! puedes abrirlos-Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, buscaba el olor de algún perfume pero no había. Entonces la ví ahí a tres pasos de mi. No podía creer lo que veía.

* * *

Pero que picaro es Edward, siempre pensando solo en ... eso... bueno y con él , ¿Dios santo, quien no?

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: v,Roxy y LOQUIBELL, preciosa mil gracias por tu comentario, te adoro.


	7. Chapter 7 IDEAS PECAMINOSAS

Cap. 7 IDEAS PECAMINOSAS

-¡No lo puedo creer!-pensé encontrar a Bella más que dispuesta a una sesión de intenso sexo ¿y que me encuentro? Bella estaba enfrente de la mesa y en ella había ¡juegos de mesa! Sus ojos brillaban pícaramente mientras a mi se me caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

¡Esta chica esta loca! ¡Desperdiciar así una noche de viernes con … juegos ni siquiera eran eróticos! Eran simples juegos como maratón, serpientes y escaleras y otros juegos mas que no alcancé a ver. Si en ese momento me hubieran fotografiado el rostro, no me hubiera reconocido a mi mismo. En cambio ella parecía feliz, de inmediato sacó dados y me sentó frente a ella. No podía terminar de comprender esto. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Eso quería decir que no quería sexo conmigo? Bien, esto es un reto. A mi nadie me dice que no, ni mucho menos me ignora. Caerá en mis brazos aunque me tarde. Es un reto que no dejaré pasar. Mientras seguiré su juego. Literalmente.

Mucho rato después, yo estaba riendo hasta retorcerme de risa, Bella hacia gestos raros que tenia que descifrar, estábamos jugando caras y gestos, pero esto era comiquísimo. No recuerdo haberme reído tanto desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Finalmente se rindió y terminó el tiempo.

-¡ Era: Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos! No era nada difícil.-claro que era difícil, yo tenia muchísimo tiempo sin ver películas …infantiles. Sabia todas las eróticas y otras más picantes, pero de otros temas eran totalmente desconocidos para mi.

Me limpié las lagrimas.- Lo siento Bella, soy muy malo para las películas-su sonrisa de suficiencia se hizo mas ancha cuando dijo:

-Pues déjame decirte que en realidad eres muy malo para los juegos, has perdido en todo lo que hemos jugado. Damas chinas, serpientes y escaleras, maratón, uno, incluso caras y gestos.-Su comentario se me hizo divertido cuando de pronto para mi completa sorpresa vi un resplandor, ¡había amanecido! Y yo estuve toda la noche sin sentir el paso del tiempo. Bella volteó al sentir los rayos del sol.

-¡Dios! Ya amaneció ¿quieres café?-preguntó también sorprendida de que fuera de día. Sin embargo yo tenia muchas otras cosas pendientes para este sábado. Tenia una cita y debía arreglar todo.

-Mil gracias pero ya es tarde, tengo cosas que hacer.-Me despedí de ella queriendo besarla en la mejilla, sin embargo ella retrocedió ruborizada.

-¿Qué sucede? No te voy a comer, solo te iba a dar un beso…-me intrigó su comportamiento pues en toda la noche no dio ni una sola muestra de algún roce ó insinuación, así que estaba muy curioso por su respuesta.

-Lo… lo siento. Es solo que… yo… no soy de dar besos. Disculpa-su enrojecido rostro me decía que era verdad lo que decía, ¿pero de que planeta había llegado esta chica? , al abrir la puerta y dar un paso afuera, escuché que la mayoría de mis vecinas estaban pendientes de todo detrás de sus puertas. Y no era nada agradable, estaban escandalizadas de que Bella fuera la afortunada, si supieran que no paso nada. Pero yo no les diría nada. Alcé la voz un poco para que escucharan bien, Bella se extrañó un poco de mi comportamiento.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos después, mil gracias por esta noche tan divertida, iré a descansar porque la verdad contigo, no hay tiempo de dormir… me siento algo agotado-sonriendo pícaramente al ver sus caras contraídas de furia y de incredulidad, viéndonos por las mirillas y la única valiente que salio en ropa sport, que fingía que iba a correr, se quedó de una pieza al escucharme.

-Oh, lo siento-fue lo único que dijo Bella, satisfecho entré a mi departamento y me tiré un rato sobre la cama, en realidad me sentía bien, tenia mucho tiempo que no gastaba mi tiempo de esa manera. Únicamente jugando, pero recordé que esta tarde vendría Ninel y tenia que preparar todo. Eso seria después de dormir un poco. A los cinco minutos estaba soñando.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritasdiscupen. perdi la hoja, pero saben que sé quienes son, pues leo cada uno de sus ocmentarios. Gabriela mil gracias


	8. Chapter 8SEDUCCION

Cap.8 SEDUCCION .

POV EDWARD

Al despertarme, era muy buena hora para preparar todo. Así que tendí la cama y la preparé. Fui por velas y las coloqué estratégicamente en los lugares debidos.

Recordé a Ninel, una mujer de cerca de treinta y cinco años, pero extremadamente guapa, de pelo negro azabache y unas largas y bien torneadas piernas. Debo decir que tengo predilección por las morenas, en cuanto percibí sus pensamientos, acepté su ofrecimiento.

Me pagaría el triple de lo que cobro. Y es por una razón. Ella jamás ha sentido un orgasmo. Así que esta noche, lo sabrá. Una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro. Me bañé y en menos de 1 hora, todo estaba listo.

Me vestí con un pantalón de cuero negro, una camisa blanca, abrochada solo a la mitad, mi perfume favorito. Y unos zapatos negros, a un lado dejé la chamarra de cuero, también negra. Y miré el reloj, faltaba media hora, sin embargo, escuché sus pensamientos.

-Vaya que está desesperada-murmuré bajo. Y al instante siguiente sonó mi timbre. Me demoré a propósito en abrir. Ninel se preguntó con terror si había salido y la había plantado. A veces me gusta hacerlas sufrir un poco. Sin embargo, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo. Uno de mis colores favoritos. Punto para ella. Me hice a un lado para que pasara, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, para que no la reconozcan. Y entró. Cuando iba a cerrar, del elevador salió Bella, con dos enormes bolsas, se dirigió a su puerta y cuando iba a abrir, sucedió:

Las bolsas se desfondaron y toda su despensa cayó al piso. No pude evitar reírme y volteó a verme molesta. Pero no dijo nada. Entonces salí a ayudarle.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, puedes lastimarte-una vez que abrió y dejé sus cosas en la mesa, me despedí de ella, al momento capté una fragancia que llamó mi atención.

-¿Jazmines y lavanda?-ella enrojeció súbitamente y asintió.

-Es mi perfume favorito-agregó apenada, como si hubiera confesado que era veneno para alguien. Sonreí y salí de ahí. Ninel ya estaba impaciente. Y si hay algo que me molesta más es que me quieran apresurar.

Al momento que cerré la puerta, ella se abalanzó sobre mi a besarme. Con suavidad la aparte. Y me dirigí a mi bar, donde me serví un coctel y le preparé uno a Ninel.

Desconcertada sólo tomó el coctel y lo apuro de un solo trago.

-Desesperada-volví a pensar, mientras tomé un trago, puse música suave, relajante.

Empecé a cantar bajito mientras le servia otro trago.

-Esta vez disfrútalo Ninel, todo a su tiempo y verás como lo gozarás, te lo prometo.

La mujer empezó a beber pausadamente, mientras las velas aromáticas y la música suave, hacían lo suyo. Poco a poco se relajó, al ,mirar hacia un rincón, descubrió una enorme y preciosa pecera con muchos peces exóticos

Y caminó hasta allá y comenzó a observar, había caballitos de mar, estrellas, y un sinfín de animales marinos, todos ellos coexistiendo pacíficamente, mientras veía un coral enorme, pudo ver el reflejo de Edward que iba hacia ella cadenciosamente.

Volteó y lo miró masoquistamente, pues incluso era torturante verlo moverse tan sensual y lejos de ella.

-¿Bailas preciosa?-ella solo atinó a darle la mano y pronto estaban bailando una balada, juntos, muy juntos, el aroma de ese hombre la estaba enloqueciendo. Y sin embargo, él aún no se apiadaba de ella.

Su cuerpo se movió sinuoso, erótico al compás de la música, que para ese momento ya había cambiado a un son latino. Ninel lo siguió sintiendo que su sangre hervía de pasión, nadie jamás la había erotizado de esa manera. Los movimientos de Edward se hicieron rápidos y elegantes mientras con sus manos acariciaba más que tocar a Ninel, ella estaba alucinada.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, el final de la canción Edward lo marcó arrojándola a la cama, y seguidamente le dio una rosa que ella tomó sublimada, tomó su pie, y su mano quemante demandaba mas piel, mientras iba subiendo hacia su pierna. El vestido voló por los aires segundos después cuando mordía sus piernas con delicadeza, podía escucharla y antes de llegar a su entrepierna, soltó un gemido ahogado.

-Já, el primero. Y lo que falta.-No hizo falta decir más, ella estaba enloquecida gritando que la poseyera. Y pues, soy obediente. Bastó entrar en ella para que tuviera otro orgasmo, al parecer se estaba recobrando prodigiosamente de no sentir nada.

Le hice el amor de muchas formas posibles, todas ellas de manera delicada, pero al final, escuchando lo que pedía y sintiendo después de dos horas que no me contendría, la tomé de manera salvaje, mientras ella se perdía en un mar de orgasmos increíbles. Su mirada llena de lujuria devoraba mi cuerpo con avidez, y luego al final, me dejé llevar por la sensación. Llegamos al unísolo y después de eso, ella se durmió.

Rato después, ya bañado yo, ella se levantó, se arregló y no quiso bañarse, dijo que quería atesorar recuerdos. Yo sabia bien lo que decía, y después del deposito, se marchó con una sonrisa radiante y feliz.

Salí a respirar aire fresco y de pronto la ví. Bella estaba bailando al ver la tele, se me hizo sumamente divertido, porque estaba bailando una pieza de caricatura. No pude evitarlo y rei escandalosamente. Ella alcanzó a escucharme y al voltear se cayó, con lo que mis carcajadas aumentaron.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: loquibell preciosa mil gracias.


	9. Chapter 9 DIVERSION POV BELLA

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Esta semana no voy a poder subir muchos capitulos, entiendanme y disculpenme, en cuanto los tenga, los subo de inmediato, lo más seguro es que sea el proximo lunes.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: v, loquibell.

Cap.9 DIVERSION

Pov BELLA

Tenia tiempo que no veía una película de caricaturas, las adoro. Por eso en cuanto la ví me acomodé en mi sillón favorito, pero no pude resistirme "Aladin" era mi película favorita, por lo que no tardé en empezar a bailar la coreografía que me encantaba.

Estaba bailando tan a gusto, cuando unas carcajadas me hicieron voltear, era Edward que se estaba riendo de mi, cuando por estar viéndolo y verme sorprendida, pisé un cojín, que hizo que tropezara y me caí, pero no fue sólo eso, cuando me caí fue sobre el sofá, que se dio la vuelta y rodé hacia el otro lado, caí sobre el ventanal y me estampé en el vidrio del ventanal. Y cuando intenté levantarme, se me ocurrió agarrar la cortina para tener equilibrio. Pero al ir parándome, se cayó la cortina volviéndome a caer y ahora atrapada por la cortina que me envolvió por completo, tenia puestas mis pantuflas, las cuales se me salieron de inmediato. Una mano se me torció mientras trataba de quitarme la maldita cortina y no dejaba de escuchar sus estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Estupido!-fue lo único que dije mientras me quedaba quieta pues por mas que hice, no me pude quitar la cortina, así que dejé que mi enojo y sorpresa bajaran. Después de unos minutos, por fin pude quitarme la cortina, me levanté con mi dignidad humillada, mi mano lastimada y sin mis pantuflas. Al dar dos pasos sentí algo húmedo en mis pies. Al bajar la vista vi que era el queso de mis nachos, por lo que ahora, humillada, adolorida y batida me tuve que salir para no ensuciar la alfombra.

-Wow, si que sabes como distraerte-y nuevamente sus carcajadas se dejaron escuchar, había estado viéndome, desde el lado de su piscina, que la pequeña barda separaba, era una pequeña separación, pero fui hasta allá y le dije:

-Ven Edward- y cuando estuvo cerca de mi, levanté mi brazo para darle una bofetada, pero el muy infeliz se quitó y resbalé en la piscina. Con lo que no paraba de reír.

-¡Ya basta, deja de reírte de mi!-pero no paró, al contrario. Siguió riendo aún mas fuerte.

-Muy bien-le grité cuando salí escurriendo de agua.-No pienso volverte a hablar más Edward Cullen-y entré muy ofendida a mi sala, cerré la puerta y la tratar de cerrar la cortina, recordé con furia que estaba tirada. Mientras él seguía riendo estúpidamente.

Me fui directo al baño y me tuve que dar una ducha. Salí envuelta en una toalla y me fui directo a mi recamara, donde me puse mi pijama. Después, fui a la cocina por un te y un poco de galletas. Estaba muy furiosa, pero poco a poco se me bajo el coraje, finalmente, cerca de las 9 de la noche, me llamó una amiga.

-Bella te invito a cenar-me pareció una buena idea, y acepté por lo que contrario a mis costumbres, me arreglé pues el restaurante era de los de pipa y guante. Que incluso tienen pista para bailar y música viva.

Me puse un vestido color azul con cuello halter y unas zapatillas del mismo tono, claro de tacón bajo, pues eran peligrosas para mi escaso equilibrio. Un poco de perfume y tuve que hacerme un congo casual con algunos rizos sueltos. Unos aretes, pulsera y anillo a juego, con brillantes. Algo de maquillaje que no me gustaba. Y quedé lista, mi amiga me llamó para decirme que me esperaba afuera en su auto.

Tomé un abrigo y salí sin olvidar una cartera plateada. Entré al elevador y después de unos minutos, mi amiga Karen nos estaba llevando al restaurante.

Entramos y pedimos mesa, mientras el mesero tomaba nuestra orden, me di cuenta que la música de esa noche era variada. Jazz, blues, baladas románticas, etc. Pero eso si, geniales.

Pedimos de cenar y mientras yo le daba los pormenores a Karen de mis padres, y de mi aquí. Ella estaba feliz, teníamos un año sin poder vernos, y la quería muchísimo. Hubiera preferido mil veces, haber pedido pizza y hacer locuras en mi pent house, pero a Karen le gusta lucirse. Debo decir que ella fue quien me enseñó a maquillarme y combinar mis atuendos, ya que yo no les ponía la suficiente atención, como ella decía.

Estábamos en la ensalada, deliciosa por cierto, con vino tinto, platicando de lo que hacíamos en la niñez, cuando ella se quedó con la boca abierta, como si hubiera visto algo grandioso. Al voltear, pues ella no dejaba de mirar hacia allá y de casi casi babear, miré en su dirección y al momento lo vi.


	10. Chapter 10SEDUCTOR EN ACCION

Cap.10 SEDUCTOR EN ACCION

¡Era Edward Cullen! No lo podia creer, estaba ahí, platicando animadamente con una mujer morena muy bella y refinada. Que al igual que a mi amiga, se le caía la baba por él. Algo dijo, pues el comenzó a reír y al voltear nos miró.

Murmuró algo a la chica que molesta, dejo caer la servilleta en el plato y suspiró disgustada, mientras él se levantaba e iba hacia nosotras.

Karen abrió los ojos aun mas sorprendida mientras yo quería esconderme debajo de la mesa y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera detenido Karen.

-¿Bella? Que coincidencia-agregó con su particular y aterciopelada voz. Algo en su voz me disgustó, pues al principio abrió los ojos al verme, y me escrutó detenidamente. Luego se dirigió a mi amiga.

-¿No nos presentas Bella?-contuve las ganas de decirle de lo que se iba a morir.

-Karen te presento a Edward Cullen el vecino, Edward te presento a Karen Talis mi amiga-ambos me miraron asombrados. Yo había hablado totalmente disgustada.

-Es un placer conocerte Karen-él le besó la mano de manera galante lo que terminó de derretir a mi estúpida amiga.

-No… no… el placer es mío-murmuraba sin dejar de verlo.-La otra chica molesta, dejó la mesa y se fue, sin que a Edward le importara. Eso me molestó aún más.

-Tu amiga ya se fue-le dije para que se fuera con ella.

-No importa, esta mesa es mucho mejor-al decir la frase me miró con intensidad.-Sólo chasqueé la lengua. Mi amiga de inmediato volvió a acapararlo con estupideces.

Cuando la banda tocó una balada romántica, él de inmediato se levantó:

-¿Me concedes esta pieza… Bella?-su aterciopelada voz me estremeció y con pánico me giré a verlo.

-Yo no sé bailar-ahora si estaba aterrada, odiaba bailar, porque no era mi fuerte, era un desastre andante en cuanto a bailes. Sin embargo Edward seguía insistiendo.

-No creo que sea peor de lo de esta tarde-sonrió para si, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Y sin poder creerlo me levantó y me llevó a la pista de baile.

-Pero… pero… yo.. No sé bailar, dios mío, esto será un desastre.-él me miró y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Haciéndome estremecer. Entonces pude oler su aroma. Un toque de musk y bosque que lo hacían una delicia, recién afeitado, era lo que me fascinaba de un hombre, la pulcritud y un buen perfume.

No supe si fue su aroma ó si fueron sus ojos, ó fue la maldita música que era de verdad hermosa.-Literalmente me embriague de ese hombre sensual y arrebatador, su boca casi pegada al oído, susurró:

-Te ves muy hermosa Bella, no sé porqué no te vistes más seguido así-Y sus labios recorrieron parte de mi mandíbula, sin llegar a ser un beso pero si una sensual caricia que hizo que me temblaran las piernas.

-Tú solo déjate llevar Bella, yo haré el resto, confía en mi-Casi pego un brinco al escucharlo

-¿pero qué…?-no me dejó terminar porque adivinó lo que pensé

-Estoy refiriéndome al baile Bella, solo a eso.-me contestó con otra sexy sonrisa, mientras yo me ruborizaba visible y estúpidamente.

-Sabes, eres tan dulce y te ves muy hermosa ruborizada-eso me hizo sentir peor.

**M****e siento muy apenada con ustedes chicas, las he dejado en suspenso, pero no ha sido por gusto, estoy súper cargadísima de trabajo, pues ahora aparte de mi cargo, estoy ayudando en contabilidad, me gusta, pero es mucho trabajo y he tenido que llevarme parte a casa. Comprenderán que no me queda nada de tiempo para escribir. Así que por ahora solo subiré algunos capítulos de fics que ya llevo adelantados, lo que si espero hacer ahora si, aunque lo haga a medianoche, creo que es justo. Mil disculpas de nuevo, ustedes saben que lo que mas adoro es escribir y publicar.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil disculpas también si no pongo ahorita a todas las que me han dejado comentarios que no están inscritas, pero ustedes saben que sé quienes son, y que no las olvido, a ninguna, pues cada una es especial para mi, en cuanto tenga tiempo las pondré como siempre, las quiero muchísimo, y mil gracias ustedes me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	11. Chapter 11NUNCA SIN MI PERMISO

**Una disculpa a todas, me habia olvidado por completo de subir capitulo de este fic, y bueno espero no retrasarme mucho, ya que son varios los que escribo, así que tenganme paciencia porque NO DEJARE INCONCLUSO ningún fic, aunque me tarde más con algunos. No digo mas y monica morales espero te guste el capitulo.**

**besos y feliz fin de semana.**

Cap. 11 NUNCA SIN MI PERMISO

-Claro, eso le has de decir a todas. ¿Verdad?-él sonrió con picardía. Acercándome aun más a su cuerpo como si eso ya no fuera posible.

-¿Celosa?

-Eso quisieras, pero ni un poco

-Entonces ¿Por qué vuelves a ruborizarte?

-Es que es sofocante el ambiente

-Seguro. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Por favor-Pero hasta que terminó la pieza me llevó de vuelta a la mesa, para ese entonces ya habíamos bailado tres piezas seguidas y mi amiga nos miraba con envidia. Bueno el verbo "_habíamos_" estaba mal empleado. Pues él era quien bailaba, a mi me llevaba casi en volandas, pero era difícil no equivocarme, eso hacia que me sonrojara más. Y me molestaba en demasía.

Se acercó el mesero y Edward pidió las bebidas. Al poco tiempo nos traían: una Conga, para mi amiga, un beso de ángel para mi y Whiskey en las rocas para Edward.

Me pareció una bebida deliciosa, debo decir que yo no tomo nada de alcohol, pero ese trago era sensacional. Pasados unos minutos me acabé mi bebida.

-¡Quiero otro beso!-dije con autoridad, levantando la mano para que el mesero me escuchara ya que iba pasando por mi lado, asintió y fue por la bebida. Edward estaba hablando con Karen y se volvió de inmediato a mi.

-No necesitas al mesero cariño, aquí estoy yo.-Y sin esperar un segundo, sus brazos me estrecharon contra su pecho y su rostro se acercó con decisión y… me besó.  
Fue un beso candente, posesivo y demoledor. Sus labios ardientes se amoldaron a los míos con energía, haciéndome casi desfallecer, mi corazón latió a mil por hora y juro que dejé de respirar. Creí escuchar cerca un bufido de disgusto. Cuando se separó de mi, el mesero ya había dejado la bebida a mi lado y Edward sonrió triunfante.

Me estaba empezando a marear y creo que fue porque olvidé respirar.

-Si quieres otro avísame preciosa.-Y luego acercó sus labios a mi oído para decirme en un susurro:

- para ti los que quieras… son gratis.

Francamente estaba en shock. Y me quedé sin pronunciar palabra, mientras mi amiga me miraba entre divertida y curiosa. Él no parecía afectado en absoluto, mientras que yo…

Lo que más me molestaba, era que todo mundo miraba nuestra mesa, en concreto, TODAS las mujeres miraban a Edward, mientras él, feliz de la atención, coqueteaba con varias. Me miró por un segundo con una esplendorosa sonrisa y luego se volteó hacia mi amiga, sacándola a bailar. Esta por demás decir que ella estaba más que encantada. Cuando se fueron a la pista, las mujeres voltearon automáticamente a verlo.

Pasado un minuto yo ya deseaba irme, me sentía definitivamente mal. pero mi amiga no, Edward la había sacado a bailar y formaban una pareja sensacional, ambos les gustaba lucirse, así que a la segunda pieza de baile, ambos acaparaban toda la atención. Por supuesto mi amiga no lo dejó y siguieron bailando. Me sentí molesta y cansada, así que dejé pagado todo y me retiré, ellos no se dieron cuenta pues estaban bailando muy acaramelados una pieza lenta. Al igual que lo había hecho conmigo. ¿Acaso creí por un segundo que sería especial para mi? No, ese era su negocio. Lo dejo en claro.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí, al instante el valet parking pidió un taxi para mi. Después de 20 minutos estaba en casa. Subí hasta llegar a mi departamento. Y me quité las zapatillas, fui a mi recamara y quitándome la ropa y el maquillaje, me duché. Finalmente me iba a acostar cuando tocaron a la puerta insistentemente. Extrañada fui a abrir y ahí estaba un Edward furioso.

-¿Se puede saber porqué te fuiste? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué no me avisaste?-me quedé perpleja con su reacción dejándome en blanco por un segundo pero eso solo hizo enojarme al instante.

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen: Me fui porque estaba cansada, y no te avisé porque no fui contigo, no hicimos una cita ni nada por el estilo y no somos nada como para que yo te esté dando explicaciones. Además tú estabas muy a gusto con mi amiga, así que no pidas lo que nunca has dado-Y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me iba a mi recamara pero luego la abrí y él seguía ahí, sorprendido.

-Y no vuelvas a besarme. Lo oyes ¡Jamás sin mi permiso!-esta vez le volví a cerrar la puerta en las narices. Malhumorada me fui a dormir, pero pasado un rato inútil, no podia conciliar el sueño, el ver a Edward bailando con mi amiga, me molestó muchísimo, me incomodó de una manera que jamás había sentido. Me sentía ofendida a pesar de que no hubo ofensa. Por más que intenté contar ovejas para dormir, cuando por fin me levanté ya llevaba cerca de dos mil ovejas. ¿Qué haría con tantas ovejas todas ellas balando y yo deseando dormir? Lo más lógico era levantarse, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no prendí luces ni nada, solo quería estar afuera contemplando la luna y las estrellas. Era una noche fresca y sin nada de nubes, poco común en esta ciudad. Incluso era algo calido el ambiente.

Suspiré tratando de encontrar la respuesta a todo lo que me pasaba pero no podia. Por más que buscara, no encontraba definición para esta sensación de agobio y tristeza, de desazón y pena, de algo de alegría mezclada con angustia. Y lo que habia pasado me habia dejado devastada.

Amaneció y seguía ahí, mirando como el sol salía y bañaba con su dorada luz todo cuanto tocaba. Finalmente cerca de las siete de la mañana me fui hacia mi recamara, pero sin darme cuenta un par de esmeraldas siguieron todos mis pasos. 

* * *

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:monica morales, sistercullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	12. Chapter 12NUESTRA HIJA 1A PARTE

Cap.12 NUESTRA HIJA 1a parte

Entré a la sala y fui directo a la cocina por un jugo de naranja. Luego me cambie de ropa y me fui a un museo, deseaba poder entretenerme sin estar junto a Edward. Seguía muy molesta con él.

Anduve buena parte del día admirando cuadros y muchas cosas interesantes, anduve de un lado a otro, así que cuando al caer la tarde llegué a mi departamento. Iba muy cansada. Lo único que deseaba era una ducha y descansar.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré. Cuando entré, vi un sobre en el suelo, lo levanté y abrí con curiosidad.

_Bella:_

_Siento mucho lo sucedido. ¿Podría ir a verte a las 7?_

_Edward_

Cuando terminé de leer, no podia creerlo, ¿Se estaba disculpando? Bueno eso tendría que verlo. Así que me fui a duchar y me puse ropa cómoda, Jeans de mezclilla y una sudadera azul, con unos tenis negros.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme una pasta italiana, y cené. Después de eso me cepillé mis dientes y luego prendí el televisor, había un documental del mar. Adoro esos documentales. Y luego efectivamente a las 7 en punto, sonó el timbre.

Me levanté despacio, y miré. En efecto era él. Abrí.

-Hola Bella, ¿Puedo pasar?- me hice a un lado de mala gana. Entró y llevaba una enorme caja con un enorme moño rojo.

-¿Y eso?- me quedé perpleja mirando la caja. Él sonrió angelicalmente y me tendió la caja.

-Es una forma de pedir disculpas por lo de anoche. Yo… lo siento mucho Bella. No volverá a ocurrir.-Tomé la caja con precaución, conociéndolo podia ser una bomba.

La caja se movió y me asusté, pero él la tomó antes de caer y la depositó en el suelo.

-¿No la vas a abrir?-me miró con sorpresa y algo de desilusión.

-Ehh… si… si… ahorita.-Y me dio el listón para quitar el moño, tomé valor y lo quité, abrí despacio la tapa y…

-¡Ohhhh, que lindo!, ¡un cachorrito!-saqué de la caja un hermoso cachorrito de San Bernardo y lo cargué en mis brazos, llevaba un gran moño en el cuello.

-Es niña...-me dijo a modo de corrección y eso me fascinó aún más.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-le miré sonriente. Claro que quedaba perdonado.

-Si... Es hermosa. ¿Y cómo se llama?-me miró divertido y al parecer aliviado.

-No tiene nombre aún, apenas tiene un mes, pero lo dejé así para que seas tú quien le ponga nombre.-le miré incrédula y gratamente sorprendida.

-Oh Edward muchas gracias, es muy linda, deja ver ¿como le pondré? ¡Ahhhh! Ya sé. Se llamará: NENA.

Edward la miró divertido y consternado.

-¿Nena?-Bella lo miró con cara de : si dices algo en contra te irá muy mal.

-Bien, suena genial-terminó por decir él.-Bueno ¿que te parece si celebramos el bautizo de Nena y te invito a cenar en el restaurante que elijas?

-¿Y dejar sola a mi hija? ¿Estas loco? Es tan pequeñita, se puede lastimar, le puede pasar algo, y que tal si…-pero Edward no la dejó terminar divertido por su actitud.

-Bien, bien, podemos pedir pizza ó algo por el estilo. Mmm… así que tu hija ¿eh?, bueno si lo vemos así, eso me convierte a mi en …su padre-la sonrisa sexy que me dio me hizo híper ventilar a mas no poder. Él parecía divertido con la idea, y la verdad a mi también me pareció genial.

-De… acuerdo… si… esta bien-terminé por decir porque sólo decía estupideces. Así que al poco rato estábamos comiendo los tres pizza vegetariana con refresco de manzana.

Pasamos un rato de verdad entretenido, él parecía a gusto. Y yo disfruté muchísimo ese rato, cuando Edward parecía más… autentico. 

* * *

** ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Este fic lo actualizaré los fines de semana.  
**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:las chicas que comentaron, perdón por no poner sus nombre, movieron mis cosas y no sé donde esté mi libreta donde apunto todo. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	13. Chapter 13NUESTRA HIJA 2A PARTE

Cap.13 NUESTRA HIJA 2a parte

Esa noche dormí con nena en mi cama, y al día siguiente la saqué al parque de enfrente para que se ejercitara. Ya llevaba su correa y sus moños rojos en sus orejitas, caminamos hacia el elevador y toqué el botón para descender, al minuto se abrió la puerta y salieron dos mujeres, quienes me miraron con odio. Una de ellas alcanzó a murmurar:

-¡Zorra!- mientras la otra se reía, no les hice caso, pues sabia porqué lo decían, era más que obvio, aunque no supieran que entre Edward y yo no había nada más que amistad.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el ladrido de mi nena. Ella si estaba enojada y le ladró sin parar, hasta que se cerró la puerta del elevador. Ambas mujeres voltearon para mirarme ó mas bien dicho, asesinarme con la mirada, pero ya no las veía, estaba muy ocupada tranquilizando a mi nena. Cuando salí del edificio, nena iba saltando de gusto hacia el pasto. Y cuando llegamos ahí, la solté, era pequeñita, así que ¿qué problemas podía darme una pequeña e indefensa cachorrita?

Luego de un buen rato en el parque, de nuevo regresé pues tenia que salir, tenia que arreglar lo de mis clases que ya empezaban, así que me bañé y me cambié para poder asistir a la uni,

El problema era que no podía dejar a Nena solita. Se me partía el corazón, así que tomé otra bolsa y me la llevé. Ese día fue muy divertido, todos incluso los maestros se derretían con mi nena, así comenzaron mis días en la escuela, el día viernes salí feliz, pues aunque llevaba tarea, por fin era fin de semana. Eso era lo que esperaba.

Viernes por la tarde, mientras nena jugaba con un hueso de juguete que le compré, yo estaba ,muy concentrada escribiendo en mi lap, con una taza de té por un lado y un sándwich bellamix por el otro.

Abrí mi correo y ahí tenia varios mails, entre ellos el de mi amiga Karen, donde me decía que si podía ir a visitarme en cuanto regresara de Milán. Y yo sabia perfectamente que no me visitaba a mi, si no a Edward, y me molesté. En eso sonó el timbre y fui a abrir, con nena junto a mi, era Edward, que llevaba una camita para nena.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que me ponía a alucinar, preferí bajar la vista y asentí. Nena de inmediato corrió hacia él mientras yo me iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un refresco, un sándwich?-me miró durante unos segundos con la cachorrita en brazos y luego asintió alegremente.

-Creo que un sándwich estaría bien, gracias.-le miré con curiosidad.

-¿De que lo quieres?-él volteó hacia mi escritorio y dijo:

-Igual que el tuyo-sonreí con ironía.

-No creo que puedas comerlo, mejor te preparo uno de jamón.

-No, igual que el tuyo, por favor

-Creo que es mejor que comas uno de otra cosa-le insistí.

-No, deseo uno igual que el tuyo, y si insistes en lo mismo, me comeré el tuyo.-le miré con cara de burla.

-Tú lo pediste…- A los cinco minutos ya estaba listo junto con su bebida. El sándwich era enorme pero no dijo nada, a lo mejor le gustaba, pero… lo dudaba.

Cuando dio la mordida y pudo masticar y luego tragó, parecía que tenia hambre, porque siguió comiendo a pesar de su curiosidad y a la mitad comencé a ver los efectos del sándwich. Primero se quedó mirándome, luego comenzó a ponerse algo rojo, los ojos le lloraron y luego comenzó a ponerse pálido, mirándome con cara de : ¡Me envenenaste!  
Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no reírme en su cara, pero él se lo había buscado. Finalmente comenzó a ponerse verde.

-¿Qué demonios le pusiste?-me dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Pues lleva crema, salsa picante, jamón de pavo, queso blanco, palomitas, aguacate, papas fritas, aceitunas, jitomate, lechuga, chicharrones y pepperoni.- por su mirada, supe que jamás había probado algo así. Me miró con ojos sorprendidos y luego un fuerte ruido de su estomago me indicó que le había caído de peso.

-Te lo dije-sólo alcancé a decir eso cuando con una velocidad asombrosa, salió de mi departamento para correr al suyo. Media hora después regresó algo molesto.

-Eso lo hiciste a propósito, no creo que tú comas esas cosas.-Y se dirigió a mi sándwich y lo revisó, se quedó de una pieza en cuanto comprobó que incluso tenia muchas más cosas que el suyo.

-Pero … ¿como es posible que sigas viva después de comer eso?-sonreí.

-Desde pequeña me gusta hacer combinaciones "bellamix" así que estoy acostumbrada y las adoro.

Mi nena ya estaba estrenando su camita y le gimió a Edward que en seguida la cargó.

-No se te ocurra darle eso a mi nena porque la matas…-dijo con ironía.

-¿Crees que seria capaz de hacer eso con ella? ¡Claro que no! Aún esta pequeñita para la comida…-me miró con susto fingido y luego sonrió.

-Bueno nos vemos después, tengo "negocios que atender"-comentó Edward mientras un malestar se apoderó de mi.

-Claro… nos vemos después. Bueno solo te comento que te toca a ti cuidarla el domingo.

-¿Porqué el domingo?

-Porque necesito salir y no puedo llevarla, ¿satisfecho?-él sonrió arrebatadoramente y tuve que voltearme antes de que viera como me ruborizaba intensamente.

-Bien, entonces el domingo temprano vengo por ella.-Se acercó a mi y pensé que me besaría pero no lo hizo. Solo dejo a nena en mis brazos y salió. ¿Pero que rayos me sucedía, porque querría que este chico por muy mega guapo que esté… me besara?

**Lo siento, este capitulo ya lo tenia y quise ponerlo hoy, el viernes tienen el siguiente, espero les guste, se acerca un Edward POV. El sandwich en realidad existe, a mi me encantan así, igual las tortas, aca en México es un pan, bolillo ó telera, que se condimenta con crema ó mayonesa, frijoles, aguacate, jitomate, cebolla, y lo que uno le quiera poner, así que ya imaginarán las conbinaciones que hago. Pero son verdaderamente deliciosos, tambien llevan papas fritas, palomitas y chicharrones,mmm, mmm.

BESOS NAVIDEÑOS

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:SisterCullen, Mnica Morales, V, Caresme hermosa. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	14. Chapter 14INVITACION POV EDWARD

Cap.14 INVITACION

EPOV

Por un segundo quise besar a Bella, pero lo evité pues recordé su amenaza, salí de su departamento y me dispuse a preparar mi siguiente "trabajo".

Lo de la cachorrita tenia doble motivo, porque en realidad era algo que me haría pasar más tiempo con ella, y mi disculpa tácita dentro del regalo.

Esa chica es muy rara, me frustra no poder leerle la mente, y por primera vez, cuando ella me cerró la puerta cuando le reclamé dijo algo muy cierto: No somos nada.

¿Entonces porque diablos pido disculpas? ¿Cuándo he pedido disculpas por besar a una mujer? Todas están más que agradecidas. Pero Bella no, ella sería la excepción a la regla. Y eso me pone frenético. Desearía saber que piensa. Ella se esta convirtiendo en una maldita obsesión. Creo que debo dejarla en paz… Aunque no sé si pueda. Debo pensar mejor en el "trabajo" cosa que me hizo sonreír. Adoro mi trabajo.

Esta vez la cita sería en un restaurante. Mi "cliente" Jezabel era una mujer realmente hermosa, de cabello largo color chocolate, que tenia ciertos "tabúes" en cuanto al sexo. Lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella fueron sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Delgada pero con sinuosas formas y el cabello largo con suaves ondas cayendo por sus hombros. Era inmensamente rica, árabe. Y por lo tanto totalmente inocente de muchas cosas, pues se había fugado de su país con la ayuda de su madre. Y ahora en America era descubrir el mundo. Claro que acepté cuando tímidamente me preguntó.

Decidí no llevarla al pent house, así que utilicé otro departamento que tengo en otra zona lujosa. Nos fuimos en mi Lamborghini gris. Ella iba callada. Deseaba saber todo del sexo y quería hacerlo con alguien que no fuera de su misma raza ni religión. Quería ser libre.  
Quería experimentarlo todo.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento, comenzó a sonar la música suave. La luz se minimizó hasta quedar tenue, casi en penumbras. La hice entrar y cerré la puerta.

-¿Arreglamos el pago de una vez?-me preguntó con un hermoso acento mientras miraba un tanto tímida hacia un cuadro de Monet.

-Sólo cobro hasta el final. Hasta que mi clienta esté satisfecha. Fui por unos tragos y le di uno y yo tomé de un sorbo mi vodka con jugo de naranja.

Después de eso, me acerqué poco a poco a ella, avisándole con la mirada que la besaría, la vi temblar, pero eso no era problema, estaba temerosa que yo no quisiera continuar, já, como si eso fuera posible. Esta chica me excitaba sobremanera y deseaba estar dentro de ella. Pero las cosas con calma. La haría disfrutar, que para eso me pagaba.

Ella estaba sorprendida por el beso, pues pensó que seria más violento. Ella deseaba ir de lo más romántico como los cuentos de su país, hasta lo más salvaje. Y eso me parecía perfecto.

Después de un largo beso en la boca, comencé a besarla por el cuello, su hombro, su brazo y rematé en su mano, depositando un suave beso. Subí de nuevo esta vez con más prisa, llegando a su boca y sabiendo que estaba bastante "acalorada", la recosté en el sofá mientras besaba su cuerpo al tiempo que le quitaba la ropa, cuando quedó semi desnuda, suplicaba que la tomara.

Sólo la cargué y la llevé a mi cama, adornada con suaves sabanas de seda roja, donde exploré su cuerpo con ansias, a mi entero antojo, finalmente cuando ella me rogó de nuevo que la tomara, lo hice. Entré en ella con delicadeza, despacio, mientras ella gemía anhelante, una y otra vez la tomé en distintas posiciones, de distintas maneras y en todas ellas, siempre pedía más. Esta de más decir que gozó con cada posición.

Pero el acabose para ella fue cuando mi boca la llenaba de besos y comenzó un recorrido hasta llegar a su intimidad. Gritó como posesa, y gozó incluso más. Nunca había disfrutado de esto. No sabia todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Y una vez que regresé a su boca, ya era otra. Libre al fin de ataduras de todo tipo, hizo algo que sospeché pero después confirmé, me tumbó sobre la cama y ahora fue su turno de darme placer, y debo decir que lo hizo magníficamente.

Ahora quería lo salvaje, ahora quería ser tomada con fuerza, con rudeza. Y pues, cedí ante sus deseos.

Casi amanecía cuando por fin terminamos agotados en la cama, ella abrazada a mi, en pocos segundos dormía. Pero yo no. El tener su cuerpo junto a mi, y su cabellera color chocolate hizo que por un segundo pensara en Bella. En tenerla a mi lado. Y el deseo volvió a mi. Maldije que estuviera dormida, tenia deseos de tomarla nuevamente, me sentía repentinamente afiebrado.

Me levanté de la cama, mientras me dirigí a darme una ducha, pero seguía muy excitado, el solo hecho de pensar en Bella, y de la manera en como me rehuía, hizo que el deseo fuera incontenible.

Y entonces hice lo que tenia mucho tiempo no había hecho. Me masturbé en la ducha pensando en Bella. Al final suspiré su nombre mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por mi cuerpo combinándose ambos líquidos. Sali del baño más relajado. Y una vez en la sala, con una toalla enredada en mi cintura. Y un trago en la mano, tuve la certeza de que deseaba intensamente a Bella.

Jezabel se marchó a las pocas horas feliz, tanto así que triplicó gustosa mi paga, y dejó una tarjeta con un teléfono. Sólo dijo que habría una próxima vez… lo que me hizo sonreír.

Cuando llegué el sábado por la noche, al pasar por su departamento sin pensarlo toqué el timbre. Nena ladró en seguida.

-Sí..-me dijo indiferente Bella en cuanto me vio, eso me desconcertó momentáneamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?-miré su rostro y noté sus ojos rojos… como si hubiera llorado. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Era injusto que no pudiera leer su mente. Me moría por saber que sucedía. O mas bien, qué le sucedía.

-Adelante…-se hizo a un lado y pasé, Nena ya iba a mi encuentro y la cargué. Bella seguía con una expresión un tanto fúnebre.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunté ya sin ánimos de aparentar nada.

-No nada.- me mentía. Lo sabia, me estaba mintiendo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Bella, puedo ayudarte…-lo decía sinceramente, deseaba ayudarla, entonces ella volteó a verme con molestia.

-No es nada… son cosas de mujeres-tuve que desistir porque sabia que ella no quería decirme nada. Sólo se me ocurrió decirle:

-Bueno y que te parece si te invito al cine. Hay una película buenísima que se estrena hoy ¿ qué dices?-ella negó inmediatamente. Por lo que decidí dejarla un rato a solas. Tal vez se calmaría y me diría que le pasaba.

-Si cambias de opinión avísame, con gusto te llevo a que te diviertas un rato.-ella solo asintió con desgana y me dirigí a la puerta, la miré por ultima vez y no me gustó su rostro. Se veía cansada y triste, pero mas que nada molesta.

-Me duele la cabeza, dudo que quiera salir a algún lado.-tal vez eso fuera cierto, el dolor de cabeza. Salí de su departamento y me dirigí al mío. Donde sin querer me acerqué a la ventana y la espíe.

Ella caminó de nuevo hasta la sala y se tumbó en un sofá. Creí que se había dormido porque duró buen rato agachada con el brazo debajo del rostro. Y justo cuando me iba a preparar algo, ella alzó su rostro.

Estaba llorando.

* * *

Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana como había prometido, pero tuve un accidente en casa, el miércoles mi padrastro cayó de la escalera de cabeza, y pensé que se había matado. Fue un susto y una impresión horribles y espero que NADIE, pase por esa experiencia ó parecida. Quedé muy impresionada pues mi madre estaba sola, soy hija única, así que imagínense que horrible fue, afortunadamente no pasó de un descalabro y 7 puntadas, radiografías para saber que todo estaba bien, tanto en cabeza como cadera y ahora esta en reposo. Me dieron una semana de vacaciones, por lo que me voy. Aunque en los ratos que pueda actualizaré. Por ahora creo que subiré lo que ya tenia. Y discúlpenme de nuevo, me siento en blanco y no puedo escribir. Haré lo posible por volver a ello pronto. Espero el siguiente lunes ponerme manos a la obra.

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.

**Mil gracias a:Caresme,Antuss, elpilau, Mnica Morales,yu, lusin delany. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	15. Chapter 15DOMINGO 1APARTE

Cap 15 DOMINGO

Me quebraba la cabeza pensando miles de cosas sobre lo que tenia Bella. Me sentí afligido de no saber que le sucedía y todavía más al no querer decirme lo que le ocurría.  
Un sentimiento de impotencia se dejaba sentir en mi. Ya era domingo.

Fue cuando recordé que tenia que ir por Nena, era una excusa perfecta para invitarla a salir. Y luego recordé que ella saldría. Me vestí casual, con unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera roja. Me encanta el color rojo. Me recuerda una boca carnosa. Y a otras cosas provocativas en ese color. También me puse unos mocasines, ideales para descansar.

Salí de mi departamento y en segundos estuve frente a su puerta. Las vecinas no se daban por vencidas y salieron fingiendo un sinfín de actividades junto a su puerta. Ni siquiera las vi. Toqué el timbre. Y al poco tiempo escuché sus pasos. Las demás suspiraron frustradas cuando Bella abrió la puerta.

Su rostro estaba perfectamente bien a excepción de sus ojos. Estaban hinchados y sabia que había seguido llorando.

Entré sin que ella me lo hubiera pedido. Y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-Bella ¿Qué ocurre? Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea. Confía en mi.-cuando dije eso, ella me clavó su mirada y por un momento brilló en sus ojos la ira. Pero al segundo siguiente desapareció.

-No ocurre nada Edward.-se negaba a decirme y me estaba volviendo loco con su silencio. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Me permites un minuto… en seguida vuelvo.-Salí tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de contestarme. Y regresé rápidamente con varias cosas.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunto señalándolas.

-Una pequeña sorpresa.

-Pero me tengo que ir Edward.-eso era lo que esperaba.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-ella se sorprendió tanto que solo dijo:

-¿A donde?

-Pues a donde quiera que vayas a ir. -le respondí alegre.

-Pero sólo voy a ir al museo, no creo que te interese…-no la deje terminar.

-Pues claro que me interesa. Y por si no lo sabias, conozco muchos museos, puedo darte una visita guiada al que gustes.-Al momento su gesto cambio y me encantó ver la indecisión en su rostro.

-No sé… a lo mejor no es buena idea… te vas a aburrir conmigo-eso no me impediría ir con ella.

-Claro que no. Ya verás cuando estemos allá.-pero había un detalle y ella dijo:

-Pero ¿Y Nena? No la podemos dejar encerrada.-tenia razón. Pero de pronto vino a mi la solución. Tomé a Nena su correa y alimentos y salí rápidamente, bajé al segundo piso donde vivía la Señora Nessie, una viuda entrada en años, pero era un encanto de señora, varias veces había bromeado con ella, que si hubiera estado mas joven, me hubiera casado con ella. Era una buena mujer, a la que sus hijos nunca visitaban, y ella era feliz cuando alguien la visitaba, casi nunca salía porque padecía de la presión. Y podía ser peligroso si no iba acompañada.

-Señora Nessie, ¿puedo dejarle por hoy a Nena? Necesito salir y pues no sé con quien dejarla.- esperaba que ella no me defraudara, si no lo hacia, juré que pasaría un día entero con ella .

-claro que si, pero mira que amor de cachorrita. Y que lindo nombre. Vete hijo y disfruta el dia.-le di las gracias, deje las cosas de la cachorra y salí disparado para ir por Bella. Todo salía a pedir de boca.

-Listo-le dije con una sonrisa torcida y ella enrojeció. Me estaba gustando hacerla enrojecer.

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, vámonos señorita.-Y la jalé hacia afuera. Salimos del edificio y le pregunte a donde quería ir.

-Bueno pues como eres tú quien lo sabe, te dejaré que seas tú quien me lleve-comentó de manera simple. Al parecer, seguía molesta pero menos. Me había propuesto ponerla de buenas y luego preguntarle. Me moría de curiosidad no saber que pensaba.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré al museo de arte.-Y nos fuimos, la subí en mi coche y partimos. Llegamos y ya había gente, pero no me preocupo en absoluto. Entramos y comencé a "guiar la visita", pero cuando menos me lo esperaba, una larga lista de gente iba con nosotros. Y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas. Ella comenzó a reír pero me puse serio y conteste muy "profesionalmente" a sus preguntas. Luego dejó de reír para mirarme de forma enigmática.

Fueron mas de dos horas de recorrido. Y cuando salimos de ahí, más gente me pedía que hiciera el recorrido de nuevo.

-Lo siento, soy visitante como ustedes. Los anteriores turistas me miraron confundidos primero y luego sonrieron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Fue genial mami, me gustó mucho.-comentó una niña de unos once años a su madre quien también estuvo de acuerdo con su hija.

Cuando por fin nos fuimos, ella iba sonriendo. Y me propuse pasar todo el dia con ella y divertirla.

* * *

Bueno, creo que las cosas comienzan a cambiar, no les parece?

besos navideños y mil gracias por su apoyo.

LAS ADORO

Bella Cullen H.

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Karolina, sister cullen, elpi, Ayame chan, Mnica Morales, V. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	16. Chapter 16DOMINGO 2A PARTE

QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011! CON MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA TODAS USTEDES, MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Cap.16 DOMINGO 2a parte

POV EDWARD

Del Museo pasamos a almorzar, la llevé a una pequeña cafetería donde me gusta ir porque es muy tranquila, no hay mujeres enloquecidas tratando de tener una cita ó sexo conmigo, es más bohemio.

Lo único que no me gusta es que a veces cuando ella cree que no la estoy mirando, sus ojos muestran tristeza, y aunque trata de fingir, lo hace pésimo. Le sacaré la verdad a como de lugar.

Cuando llegamos la mesera que ya me conoce, nos dio una agradable mesa, lejos del bullicio de todo, le agradecí infinitamente el gesto.

Dríanda es una chica linda, como pocas. Rubia platinada pero muy agradable y sencilla. Y ella a pesar de encontrarme atractivo, me deja en paz. No sabe como lo agradezco. Es de esas chicas que no hostigan, que prefieren que sea el hombre quien las corteje y quien de el primer paso. Amén por eso.

Sólo espero que encuentre a alguien que de verdad valga la pena.

-Hola Edward… señorita. Soy Dríanda y estoy a su servicio. Les dejo la carta y regreso en un momento para ver que van a ordenar.-era definitivamente un amor de mujer, me encantó que se dirigiera a Bella y fuera amable con ella, definitivamente tendrá una excelente propina.

Bella vio el menú y no sabia que elegir. Me dio mucha risa que por cierto tuve que sofocar con una tos, porque se ve hermosa con ese gesto dubitativo. Fue en ese momento cuando la vi a detalle. Sin gota de maquillaje, se veía mucho mas hermosa. Su cutis terso y delicadamente coloreado, mientras sus preciosos ojos cafés enmarcados por grandes pestañas negras hacían que fueran perfectos.

Seguí el contorno de sus facciones y llegué a mi parte favorita: sus labios. Los que estaban rellenos en la medida justa, ni delgados ni gruesos. Justo como me gustaban a mi, de ese tipo de labios que se te antoja besar en todo momento… Y de pronto para mi sorpresa estaba muy excitado.

E imaginé todo lo que podríamos hacer ella y yo en la intimidad.

-¿Van a ordenar?-la voz de Dríanda me sacó de mi ensueño y volteé a ver a Bella, quien seguía dubitativa, luego pidió:

-Un club sándwich con dobles papas por favor y un refresco de manzana.-Dríanda tomó su orden y luego se dirigió a mi.

-Lo mismo por favor-ella asintió, anotó y se fue.

-Es hermoso este lugar… me gusta-musitó más para si misma que para mi.-Es tan…-

-Privado. Te permite relajarte sin que los demás estén al pendiente de ti.-ella volteó hacia mi con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos, pero asintió en silencio.

-Me gusta venir aquí, es como un oasis en medio de toda la locura de afuera. Cómo vez, aunque haya gente, son discretos y no molestan en absoluto.

Ella dibujó una tenue sonrisa, que luego fue opacada por un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si, me imagino que ha de ser realmente relajante-comentó con algo de seriedad. Lo que daría por poder leer su mente. No podía. Aunque tratara de todas las formas posible no podía hacerlo. Y era en realidad frustrante.

-Bella ¿Hay algún problema? Puedo ayudarte-sin proponérmelo, tomé su mano entre las mías, su calidez era realmente confortante. Pero ella retiró su mano casi de inmediato, huyendo de mi contacto como si le desagradara.

Y pensándolo bien. ¿Acaso le desagradaba? El solo pensar en esa posibilidad me dolió física y emocionalmente. No hice comentario alguno. Esperé.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme Edward, aunque … te agradezco tu ofrecimiento.-su voz se escuchaba algo apagada, triste. Y me sentía completamente confundido. ¿Cómo ayudarla? Ella no quería que yo lo hiciera, pero no me daría por vencido. Eso no.

-Tú menos que nadie…-murmuró tan bajo que pensó que no la había oído. Pero si lo hice. Ella creía que no podía ser digno de confianza. Le demostraría lo contrario.

Justo en ese momento llegaron nuestras ordenes. Dríanda le sirvió a Bella y luego a mi, después se marchó.

Comenzamos a almorzar en silencio. Y entonces se me ocurrió. Era tan genial. Así podría demostrarle que yo tenia confianza en ella. Lo que provocaría que a su vez, ella intentara hacerlo también. Además de que me enteraría de otras cosas más.

Cuando terminamos los deliciosos sándwiches ella me miró esperando que nos fuéramos.

-Lo siento, yo no voy a ningún lado sin comer postre…-le sonreí mientras ella me veía con gesto incrédulo.

Dríanda llegó con los platos de pay de manzana.

-Gracias Dri…-dejó los platos y se fue.

-Bella seguía mirándome y luego al pay.

-Si no lo quieres no hay problema, me lo comeré…

-¡Ah no!-refunfuñó.-El pay de manzana es SAGRADO, me oyes, así que deja mi rebana de pay en paz. Y mejor apúrate con la tuya ó me la comeré

-Ahora su voz sonaba divertida y ambos empezamos a jugar con nuestros tenedores, tratando de quitar pay al otro.

Finalmente, en una de tantas, acerqué mi tenedor con pay a su boca y ella lo comió.

-Jamás rechazo un pay de manzana…-me dijo una vez que se comió el bocado y estallamos en risas.

Después del fabuloso postre pedí la cuenta, Dríanda le sonreía mucho a Bella, cosa que al parecer la hizo sentir mejor.

* * *

Bien, creo que Edward se da cuenta cómo es Bella en realidad, y le carcome la curiosidad. ¿A ustedes no?

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa,V, maritza,, Ayame-Chan,Mnica Morales,Karolina, D anonimo P., Alejandra Cullen Swan, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	17. Chapter 17DESCONOCIDO

una noticia muy amarga para mi chicas: Me plagiaron mi fic MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, la plagiadora es una chica que la subio en Potterfics con el nombre de Obsesión y ella es Rosali, la muy descarada plagio mi fic le escribio más cosas dejandolo horrible, con faltas de ortografia y mas. Ya le di un aviso, incluso en su blog, tambien tiene mi fic, hasta le hizo un video, el colmo del descaro, no sé si seguir escribiendo el fic, me bajo mucho la moral, porque nunca pidio permiso.

Les dejo el capitulo y disculpen que este tan amargosa, pero es inevitable para mi, ya que ella se da el lujo de decir que es SU historia y no es justo.

Cap.17 DESCONOCIDO

POV BELLA

Esa noche cuando por fin llegamos a nuestros departamentos, ya habíamos pasado por la feria, cenado y divertido.

Yo no podía creer que alguien tan vanidoso y frívolo como él, pudiera tener sentimientos del calibre de lo que vi.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la feria, y cuando yo iba a entrar, él se detuvo. Le miré pues me detuve para entregar nuestras respectivas entradas. Y fue cuando lo ví. Fue hacia un rincón oscuro y permaneció allí por un tiempo indefinido, pensé por un estúpido momento que me había dejado sola. 

Cuando por fin lo vi, llevaba de la mano a dos niñas. Una de 7 y otra de 9 años. Ambas se veían algo… desmejoradas y muy pobres. Le miré sorprendida porque ellas le miraban arrobadas y… alegres. 

Se dirigió a mi con algo de pena y solo me preguntó: 

—Te importa si nos acompañan dos hermosas señoritas…—sus ojos me miraron interrogantes, sólo sonreí: 

—Por supuesto, pero me pondré celosa con damitas tan guapas…— ellas sonrieron más ampliamente. 

Entramos a la feria, y puedo decir que fue el dia más fenomenal que he tenido. Aunque claro mi aburrida y nada glamorosa vida social, se reducía a esto. Desde que conozco a Edward. Nos subimos en todos los juegos para niños, y el acabose fue los carritos chocones, porque ni Anita, ni Amanda ni mucho menos yo, queríamos bajarnos. Edward terminó carcajeándose de nosotras por el berrinche que hicimos cuando por fin nos tuvimos que bajar. Compró algodones de azúcar para nosotras, y nos invitó a la rueda de la fortuna. Donde nos maravillamos con el vértigo de la altura, pero nos distrajimos con la hermosa vista de la ciudad por la noche. 

Luego de eso, anduvimos en las tazas, la casa de los espejos, y definitivamente ninguna de nosotras tres quisimos entrar en la casa del terror. A pesar de que Edward decía que seria divertido, no pudo hacer nada para que entráramos, derrotado y fingiendo que estaba enojado, caminó hacia otro lugar, donde resultó que eran grandes albercas y se podían pescar unos lindos pececitos de plástico de diferentes colores, ahí estuvimos un buen tiempo, riéndonos de no poder pescarlos, mientras Edward sacaba uno tras otro. Al final, salimos de la feria, cargados de muñecos de peluche, golosinas y unas varitas mágicas que tenían luces intermitentes. Fuimos a dejarlas a su casa, cerca de la feria, en un departamento por demás pobre donde abrió la puerta una mujer muy hermosa y muy joven, todo en ese lugar era paupérrimo, y la señora nos miró asustada. 

Edward de inmediato la tranquilizó. 

—No se preocupes Señora, las niñas solo nos acompañaron a la feria—los ojos de la hermosa pelirroja se agrandaron de sorpresa y emoción. 

—Son unas excelentes niñas, muy educadas…—tercié intentando evitar cualquier posible connato de furia por parte de ella para con las niñas ó nosotros. Pero Edward sonreía confiado. 

Las niñas al momento corrieron al regazo de su madre y felices le mostraron todo lo que "los chicos guapos" como nos dijeron, les habían comprado. Después de que salimos de ahí, donde ella nos comentó que era madre soltera y que trabajaba dos turnos para poder darles de comer, pues no alcanzaba para más. Y de otras cosas, donde intentó servirnos café y las tres piezas de pan dulce que había comprado para ellas, nos despedimos, quedando de ir a visitarlas después. Agradecida Becky como pidió que la llamáramos, nos despidió efusivamente mientras las niñas felices jugaban en un rincón con sus peluches recién adquiridos.

Ya en mi departamento seguía procesando toda la información que ese dia había tenido acerca de Edward. Cuando sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. Era Edward. 

—¿Puedo pasar? Será rápido, sé que mañana tienes escuela, pero necesito hablar contigo— ya traía de regreso a mi nena y la coloqué en su camita, después de vernos a los dos, ladró gustosa y se acostó. 

Fui a la sala donde Edward estaba viendo la tele, la apagó en cuanto llegué. 

—¿Dime Edward? 

—Pues verás, el asunto es que tengo que salir unos días.—Ella me miró entre curiosa y molesta. 

—Lo que sucede es que tengo que hacer un viaje relámpago de tres días a otra ciudad y pues, quisiera poder dejarte encargados a mis peces. ¿Podrías hacerme ese enorme favor?—esperaba que ella aceptara porque era dejarle las llaves del departamento, y que supiera que le tengo confianza. Pero fue algo muy raro, porque al escuchar del viaje, primero sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al pedirle lo que le pedí y luego ¿decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿Ira? No sabia en absoluto lo que pasaba por su mente, y me estaba volviendo loco.

—El punto es que soy muy mala para los peces, mi madre me compró uno cuando era pequeña y de inmediato se murió, lo intentó más de cuatro veces con idénticos resultados. Si aún así estas dispuesto a dejarlos a mi mortífero cuidado. Por supuesto… yo les daré de comer. ¿Cada cuando se les da?—ya estaba hecho. Le di los detalles y después de eso, le entregué un duplicado de llaves. Salí después de eso, mientras entraba en mi recamara, pensaba en sus gestos, en su tristeza, era evidente, se le veía a leguas. Y no saber porqué era endemoniadamente enloquecedor.

Preparé mis cosas para partir al dia siguiente.

Salí temprano con una pequeña maleta y ya en mi convertible salí rumbo a mi otro departamento.

Llegué y acomodé mis cosas, abrí mi computadora y con un click se abrieron las ventanas de las cámaras de vigilancia de mi departamento. Nadie sabia que tenia cámaras de vigilancia, nunca estaban de más. Y era una oportunidad perfecta de saber que haría Bella.

Lo primero que llegó a mi mente, es que en cuanto pudiera andaría husmeando por ahí, tratando de saber más de mi. Una punzada de satisfacción me recorrió al imaginarlo. Todo se grababa, así que no tenia prisa alguna, decidí tomar esos días como vacaciones y poder estudiar algunas ofertas que me habían llegado.

Cerca del medio día mientras revisaba mi correo, leí una propuesta interesante, era la amiga de Jezabel y me había recomendado ampliamente, en realidad la oferta era jugosa, y cuando ví la foto de la chica en cuestión, me gustó. Era parecida a Jezabel, sólo que un poco más abundante de atributos. Cosa que me encantó. Decidí ahí mismo concertar una cita con ella. Y quedamos de vernos en tres días en la entrada del edificio.

* * *

** Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics tambien.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, estan invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima,de los fics, obvio,y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme (mil gracias hermosa por tus lindos comentarios)V, Ara, Sister Cullen, Elpi, Marii mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	18. Chapter 18SORPRESA

Bueno les aviso, la proxima semana, no voy a tener tiempo, he estado escribiendo y ya tengo algunos capitulos de los fics, así que si puedo los subo el lunes o martes, ustedes comprenden.

Cap.18 SORPRESA

POV BELLA 

Se había ido Edward y me dejó las llaves de su pent house, así que me dirigí hacia allá, para dales de comer a sus peces, al entrar, el perfume, SU perfume, me inundó la nariz, ese aroma varonil y enloquecedor estaba por todos lados. Tendría que darme prisa o si no acabaría cometiendo alguna estupidez. 

Me acerqué a su pecera y les di el alimento, eran varios así que fui generosa al darles. Después de eso, me había encargado abrir las cortinas en el día para que los peces tuvieran luz del sol. Abrí las cortinas y luego de eso, salí como bólido de ahí. 

Llegué a mi departamento sofocada, me senté en el sofá y me dispuse a relajarme, pero el maldito aroma seguía pegado a mi. 

Llevaba días sintiéndome fatal, ya que había descubierto mis sentimientos por él. Para mi maldita mala suerte, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Eso es lo que me hacia llorar como una magdalena, lo que me tenia completamente derrumbada en mi interior. 

No podía concebir peor cosa, que haberme enamorado de él. Porque en primera él no sentía lo mismo que yo. Ni en mis mejores sueños él se enamoraría de mi. A él le pagan por hacer "eso" y antes no me importaba que vendiera su cuerpo, pero ahora, los malditos celos no me dejan en paz, no sé que hacer. Quisiera irme de aquí, largarme a un lugar desierto donde nada ni nadie vuelva a lastimarme. 

Yo sé que no soy nadie para decirle qué debe hacer, pero lo juro. No puedo evitar las ganas de arrojarme encima de él y besarlo. Nunca me había pasado algo igual. Él ha hecho que mi cuerpo despierte a sensaciones jamás imaginadas por mi. Yo estaba tranquila. Yo era feliz. ¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para que me castiguen así?

He resuelto seguir como si nada pasara, pero mi resolución flaquea cada que Edward busca la manera de saber que me sucede. Lo más seguro es que se burlaría de mi si lo supiera. No se lo diré nunca.

Nena estaba creciendo rápido, ahora ya tenia que usar correa porque tenia fuerza y eso que era aún una cachorrita. Salía con ella al parque de enfrente, y me divertía jugando con ella, le encantaba jugar a la pelota, me la daba y quería que la aventara para que fuera por ella. Ella era mi compañera y me impedía sentirme sola. 

El segundo día, fui a darles de comer a los peces, cuando entró una rubia despampanante, realmente hermosa, parecía de esas reinas de belleza de la televisión. No sucedamos mirando y ella obviamente me estaba evaluando con la mirada. 

—¿Y Edward?—mi corazón dio un vuelco. 

—Lo siento, no está.—ella dejó su bolso en el sofá de piel y se sentó esperando… hasta que… 

—¿Qué esperas muchacha? ¡tráeme un vodka tonic!—me le quedé viendo a la tipa esa. 

—Si quiere uno, prepáreselo usted misma—le espeté de mal talante. La rubia me miró con furia y se levantó en su portentosa figura. 

—¡Que desfachatez de sirvienta! Edward tiene que saberlo.—la miré con furia mientras le echaba de comer a los peces, ni me fije en lo que les eché, estaba roja de la ira. 

—No soy su sirvienta, soy su vecina—eso pareció aplacar a la rubia.

—Ok. Bien. ¿Sabes si regresará Edward hoy?—negué molesta. Pues no recibi ni una disculpa de su parte. 

—Bueno traeré mis cosas.—la miré con cara de: ¿qué fumó esta loca? 

—No puede hacer eso, no mientras él no está aquí.—Ella volteó con la rapidez de un serpiente y me fulminó con la mirada. 

—No sabes quien soy yo ¿verdad? El abrigo de mink era hermoso y hacia lucir más a al rubia odiosa. Negué con la cabeza. 

—Soy su novia, y me vengo a vivir con él.—Mi mano soltó lo que tenia, sintiéndome desfallecer, mientras ella salía, no sin antes quitarse el abrigo y mostrar un vestido espectacular y hermoso. Yo iba de jeans y de playera, ¿cómo no me iba a confundir? 

Salí de ahí con mucha rabia y entré a mi departamento para poder dar rienda suelta a mi frustración y ahora dolor. 

—Claro, eres estúpida Isabella, eres insignificante, ¿Cómo podría ser realidad tu sueño? Ya despierta imbécil. Era lógico que tuviera novia, tenia que ser así, hermosa, altiva, despampanante. Pero porqué rayos no me lo dijo? ¿Qué quería lograr con eso?—pero me respondí a mi misma.

Una negra sospecha me inundó el corazón dejándolo helado.

"_Solo quiere deshacerse de las molestias_."

* * *

¿Quien será la rubia? ¿Qué hará Edward? uhh se complica cada vez más.

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Magui de Cullen (te agradezco hermosa todos los comentarios)gene,Caresme, Mnica Morales,V, mil gracias por su apoyo y mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	19. Chapter 19¿YA LLEGASTE? ¡ME DA TANTO GUS

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.19 ¿ YA LLEGASTE? ¡ME DA TANTO GUSTO!

EDWARD POV

Cuando revisé la cinta, vi con decepción que Bella no mostraba ninguna curiosidad, apagué la computadora y luego la volví a prender, una y otra vez regresaba la cinta para ver que Bella sólo entraba a hacer lo que le había pedido y nada más.

Esto me estaba frustrando. Apagué finalmente la lap top y salí …

Y al poco rato regresé. Hice mil actividades diferentes pero no estaba conforme con nada. Me sentía molesto, me sentía desconcentrado. No sabia ni que demonios quería. Y eso era poco usual en mi. Me pasé toda esa noche en blanco. Pensando qué diablos pensaba Bella, porqué no podía leer su mente. Y otras estupideces. Finalmente al día siguiente en la tarde, decidí volver. Tomé mis cosas y subí a mi auto. En un rato ya estaba cerca del departamento cuando pasé a la cafetería con Dríada y salí de ahí con un delicioso pay de manzana. Pasaría con Bella a compartirlo con ella y de paso sacarle un poco de información.

Entré al elevador y cuando salí, afortunadamente el pasillo estaba desierto.

Llegué a su puerta y toqué el timbre. Estaba ansioso por verla.

Abrió la puerta y puse mi sonrisa más esplendorosa. Ella para mi gran sorpresa, sólo me vió y no dijo nada. Alzó una ceja y su mirada fría me desconcertó. Me recompuse y le dije:

—¿Deseas compartir conmigo un poco de pay de manzana?—ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Si que eres cínico. ¿Cómo te atreves?—no entendí lo que dijo.

—¿Disculpa?—le miré confundido. Ella me miró más molesta, respiraba dificultosamente.

—Si lo que quieres es que no te hable, solo dilo. Nunca lo pensé de ti. Eres de lo peor. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar. Evítate la vergüenza de que te deje con la palabra en la boca.—y en seguida cerró la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que pensé que se rompería en mil pedazos.

Fui hacia mi departamento y abrí. No cerré la puerta porque no tenia seguro, esto pintaba mal, cuando para mi sorpresa.

Ahí en mi sala dándoles de comer a mis peces estaba… Rosalie.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—comprendí al momento lo que sucedió y me enojé.

Ella se irguió lentamente, llevaba una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y un top que era muy llamativo. Sus largas piernas torneadas remataban en una altísimas zapatillas doradas. Y me miró con alegría.

—Cariño, !cuanto te extrañé¡—y se arrojó a mis brazos haciendo que chocáramos contra la puerta. Justo en ese momento salió Bella de su departamento, nos vio un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. No pude despegarme de ella, sino hasta que Bella subió al elevador.

—¡DEMONIOS!—y la separé. Me fui hacia mi escritorio. Y tomé el teléfono en mano.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa Rose? ¿Acaso peleaste con Emmett?—ella solo hizo un puchero y luego se fue a mis piernas donde se sentó.

—El muy desgraciado… me corrió—me enojé pero no sabía bien con quien. Si con Rose, con Emmett ó conmigo mismo.

Marqué el numero de mi hermano. Y luego del segundo toque, contestó molesto.

—Dime que no está contigo. Es lo único que me falta. Rayos, pásamela—le di el teléfono a Rose mientras se ponía a hablar de manera melosa, y luego comenzó a gritar para al final terminar gritando y colgó.

"Dios, esto terminará muy mal"—sabia que terminaría mal para mi.

—Me quedaré contigo Edward, no te preocupes por nada, seré como una sombra.—claro así de oscura, pensé para mis adentros.

—¿Porque no pueden ser una pareja normal Rose?— ella me miró y sonrió.

—Bueno pues la respuesta es fácil, tú me enseñaste amor, que no existe la fidelidad. Es más divertido así.—le miré con cierto fastidio.

—Lo que tuvimos ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, y déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a mi que no existe la fidelidad. Y en cuanto a quedarte aquí, dudolo mucho. Así que puedes irte con otra persona, aquí no eres bienvenida.

—Uhhh amor, me das escalofríos.—La discusión siguió durante bastante rato, no me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y yo quería algo de descanso. Habían sido muchos disgustos para un solo día. Me fui a mi recamara dejándola en la sala, que ni esperara que se dormiría aquí.

Aunque a mi pesar, leí en su mente que no tenia a donde ir, todas sus amigas le habían volteado la espalda, aunque ella misma tuvo la culpa. Estaba sacando las cobijas del closet, cuando volteé al oírla entrar.

Ella se paró en medio de la recamara y se quitó la minifalda de manera que pareciera sensual pero a mi no me convencía ya. Después cuando adiviné su intención, corrí hacia ella para que no se quitara el Top. Le tomé los brazos por detrás y fue para mi maldita suerte cuando la vi.

Bella estaba en su recamara y nos miraba. Y luego cerró la cortina.

—¡Mierda! —Las cortinas estaban corridas. Nos había visto. Y debió pensar otra cosa.

—Pensé que querías recordar viejos tiempos Edward—murmuró Rose al morder mi lóbulo. Y fue cuando la separé.

—Ya basta, quédate aquí, me largo a la sala.—la dejé sorprendida en mi recamara, mientras yo me iba a dormir en la sala.

Me acosté pensando una y mil maneras de disculparme con Bella por lo sucedido. Pero después de horas de pensar una y otra vez la situación, recordé que no había visto más de la cinta de cuando Bella entró y dio de comer a los peces. ¡bingo! Ahí estaba la situación.

Bella me había visto y tenia que saber que había pasado. Me fui hacia mi lap y comencé a correr la cinta. Vi cuando llegó Rosalie y como trató a Bella, eso fue el colmo. Con razón estaba tan enojada. Tuve que esperar a que amaneciera, el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que por fin fue una hora adecuada de verla. Fui a su departamento y estuve tocando el timbre mucho rato pero no me abrió. Regresé a mi departamento más furioso con Rosalie.

* * *

creo que los problemas para Edward apenas empiezan.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Monica Morales, elpi, V, Ayame Chan, gene, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Ahhh y también gracias por comentar a mi "Fan Emo Psicópata" disculpa nena que no te mencione anteriormente, no pensé que te fueras a enojar. Y ya vi que si.**

**Dicen por ahí: "No te preocupes de que hablen bien ó que hablen mal de ti, eso significa que sigues estando presente. Preocúpate cuando no hablen más de ti."**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	20. Chapter 20OSCURIDAD

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.20 OSCURIDAD

—Gracias puedo sola—le contesté de manera tajante mientras Nena volvía a jalarse para ir a los brazos de ese tipo.

—¿Cómo estas hermosa?—escuché decirle y me molestó mas.

—No te importa como este yo…—pero al voltear para jalar a Nena, él la tenía en brazos y era a ella quien le había preguntado, no a mi, eso hizo que me pusiera roja de vergüenza y pena.

—Claro que me importa, ¿cómo estas Bella?—entonces cuando estaba a punto de contestar una voz ahora odiada por mi se dejó escuchar.

—Eddy, amor, acabo de salir de la ducha, ¿cómo vas a secarme hoy, con la lengua ó con tu manos?—volteé a verlo y le quité a mi cachorrita de las manos y quise cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero él lo impidió.

—Espera Bella por favor, no es lo que crees, puedo explicarlo…—pero en ese momento la rubia asomó !desnuda! Tenia un cuerpo espectacular, y me miró con cierta burla.  
Fue más de lo que pude aguantar.

—Ve a meter a esa impúdica antes de que suceda otra cosa… enfermos—y cerré por fin la puerta, mientras Nena ladraba fuerte, hacia Edward.

Incluso el hambre se me había quitado. Que descarada era esa rubia, pero tenia todo el derecho si era su novia. Eso me saco yo por pensar que … soy una estúpida.

Así que llena de furia, decidí que lo mejor era salir. Le puse a Nena su collar y salí de mi departamento. Pronto el aire frío de la ciudad me abofeteaba la cara. Peor no me importó, caminé durante mucho rato. Con una idea en mente. Y la llevaría a cabo. Mientras caminaba fui a dar a una librería. Miré el escaparate y los titulos no ayudaban mucho a mi estado de animo.

"De tristezas sé yo"  
"Cien años de soledad"  
"Don Juan Tenorio"

—Suficiente, vámonos Nena.—la jalé y nos fuimos de regreso al departamento. En cuanto llegué, comencé a limpiar todo meticulosamente. Y sonó el timbre. No quise ir a ver, Nena ladraba escandalosamente.

—Chismosa—le susurré mientras ella seguía ladrando ansiosa. Tenia que ser mi mala suerte. Pero como dicen por ahí "al mal tiempo, buena cara" aunque yo no pondría buena cara.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba con un paquete en las manos.

—¿Sí?—pregunté con indiferencia. Edward estaba algo incomodo, ni siquiera sabia porqué y no me interesaba.

—¿Puedo pasar?—le miré con desdén.

—No…—él casi daba el paso hacia dentro y se congeló en su lugar. Su rostro se veía ansioso, preocupado.

—Por favor Bella, necesito hablar contigo—prefería no verlo a los ojos, era lo más prudente.

—Pero yo no quiero. Lo siento pero ya es tarde y yo me levanto temprano, adiós—pero el puso su pie para que no cerrara.

—Necesito que me escuches Bella no seas tan terca…—le miré hecha una furia.

—Será mejor que quites tu pie, no quiero volver a hablar contigo ni quiero saber nada de tu pervertida novia ni nada que se relacione con ustedes dos. No quiero que me vuelvas a…—Mi corazón estaba desbocado y de pronto todo se apagó.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la luz. Un rostro estaba junto a mi.

—¡Ya despertó!— su aterciopelada voz parecía aliviada. No comprendía nada, intenté incorporarme pero un mareo y una mano en mi hombro me impidió hacerlo.  
Un dolor punzante se instaló en mi mano izquierda. Mientras enfocaba bien, pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido me llegaron como dolorosos flashes.

—No te muevas hermosa…—Otra voz que me sonó desconocida me hizo voltear el rostro hacia ese lugar.

Un hombre en bata blanca me miraba y me estaba auscultando, pero algo no cuadraba del todo. Había mucha luz, y luego al voltear todo cobró sentido. Estaba en un hospital. Miré mi mano y ahí estaba insertada una enorme aguja con un catéter que llevaba a una bolsa de suero que colgaba de un gancho especial.

—¿Qué sucedió?—fue lo único que pude decir.

—Eso queremos que nos diga usted jovencita…—el doctor muy joven para ser doctor, me observó detenidamente y sacó su pequeña lamparita haciéndome mirar la luz y seguirla. Cuando terminó de auscultarme fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba solo en bata y me ruboricé al instante. ¿Pues cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

—Soy el doctor James Walker. Y usted ahora es mi paciente, por lo que deberé hacerle algunas preguntas. Su novio no nos ha dado mucha información—cuando dijo eso miró hacia un lado y ahí estaba Edward.

—El señor no es mi novio, es mi vecino—espeté con acidez.

—Pues ha estado muy preocupado su "vecino" señorita Isabella.—el doctor me miró por encima de sus lentes para ver mi reacción. No le daria ese gusto.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Siempre Lauriiss, Monica Morales, Ara, Caresme hermosa, elpi, MAGUIDECULLEN, V, Argelia Sanchez, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis video: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS  
**


	21. Chapter 21FALSO

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.21 FALSO

A grandes rasgos le conté lo sucedido sin entrar en detalles, Edward tampoco dijo mucho que comprometiera la situación.

—Creo Señorita Swan que lo que le sucedió fue un caso de estrés agudo, así que le recomiendo reposo por el día de hoy y mañana. Y unas pastillas para los nervios.—definitivamente esto iba de mal en peor. El doctor sonrió amablemente y comentó:

—Podrá salir en la tarde Señorita, mientras podrá descansar un poco.—miró a Edward como advirtiéndole que la dejara en paz.

Edward se levantó algo molesto y se acercó a mi.

—Vendré por ti en la tarde, no te preocupes—le miré con desconfianza.

—No necesito que lo hagas, puedo tomar un taxi.—le contesté molesta.

—Pero yo quiero venir por ti… Por favor —miré sus ojos y quería creerle, pero estaba enojada, recordé lo molesta que estaba y el motivo. Entonces una alarma sonó y un aparato emitió ruidos, haciendo que el Doctor Walker que estaba ahí, mirara con enojo a Edward.

—Ya ví que la pone así, salga de aquí ahora mismo.—Edward le miró furioso, pero antes de irse, me dijo al oído:

—Vendré por ti a las seis. Es una promesa.— Y se levantó elegantemente para salir del cuarto.

—Creo que ahora ya podrá descansar.—El doctor sonrió amable y por fin salió. Dejándome sumida en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas.

El tiempo pasó lento, mientras me calmaba. Finalmente después de larguísimo rato por fin dieron las cinco y media. Me dejaron ponerme mi ropa no sin antes el ultimo chequeo de la enfermera.

Me vestí con lentitud, con algo de preocupación. Finalmente recogí mis cosas de valor y firmé mi salida, y caminé hacia la sala de espera. Miré en todas direcciones y faltaban unos minutos para las seis. Entre todo el papeleo me llevó un poco de tiempo. Ahora ya estaba libre, podía salir, pero lo esperaba a él.

Me senté a esperarlo.

6:05

6:10

6:15

Hasta que finalmente cerca de las siete de la noche, me levanté indignada. No llegó. Molesta, enojada, furiosa, no sabia cual de todos esos calificativos me quedaba mejor.

_Eres una tonta por seguir creyendo en él_.—me dijo una vocecilla conocida en mi mente.

Me dirigí a la salida y el aire frio me dio de lleno en el rostro. De verdad no sabia con quien estaba más enojada, si con él por engañarme de nuevo ó conmigo por ser tan increíblemente estúpida.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando un carro se detuvo frente a mi.

—Hola Señorita Swan, esto si que es una agradable coincidencia…—era el doctor James y a su lado venia otro hombre que sonrió amable.

—¿La podemos llevar? Como verá nuestro turno acabó.—lo pensé unos segundos.

Y finalmente asentí. ¿qué podía perder? Bueno corrección, ¿qué más podía perder?

Subí a la parte de atrás de su auto, y me presentó a su colega.

—Aro Martell para servirle señorita…—y me besó la mano, mientras le veía con cierta sorpresa y sonrojo.

—¡Qué hermosura! Eso es casi inexistente hoy en día. ¿No crees James?—y entendí que se refería a que me había ruborizado. Después de una platica por demás superflua, no sé como me convencieron y terminamos en un café.

Ahí en medio de ellos y de ver la camaradería alegre con la que se llevaban, me explicaron que Aro es italiano, pero deseaba ejercer en América. Era el hermano mediano, pues eran tres: Marco, Aro y Cayo.

Se habían conocido James y él en un intercambio estudiantil. En la universidad, desde ahí fueron inseparables. Rato después reía con sus anécdotas de la escuela, y sus travesuras. Y finalmente después de haberse empeñado en que cenáramos, nos fuimos.

Me dejaron hasta el edificio donde vivo y se despidieron amables. Subí hasta mi departamento en medio de esa alegría superflua de lo acontecido. Pero al abrir las puertas del elevador, la realidad me golpeó como un mazo.

Caminé a prisa y entré a mi departamento, no quería excusas, no quería sus mentiras. Aunque él no era el culpable, él era así. La culpa era total y enteramente mía por querer cosas que no debía.

Entré a la cocina y de pronto recordé: Nena. ¿Dónde estaba mi cachorrita? Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero no quería ir a su departamento. No lo haría, soy cobarde.  
Así que decidí esperar. Era de madrugada y yo no podía dormir. Pensando en mi nena.

Al día siguiente ya desesperada y con ojeras por no dormir, salí para ir a comprar algunas cosas.

Y cuando iba a salir del edificio, una señora de edad llevaba a mi Nena hacia dentro. No la conocía.

Sin embargo Nena me olfateó y corrió a mis brazos, ya estaba creciendo. Y se notó cuando bufé ante su peso por brincar hacia mi.

—Nena, mi preciosa Nena, ¿estás bien?—la señora me miró comprendiendo la situación.

—Hola, supongo que eres la dueña de Nena ¿cierto?—asentí y le tendí la mano.

—Isabella Swan, —ella sonrió muy dulce — ¿La encontró?

—Mi nombre es Nessie y no, no la encontré; Edward la dejó conmigo. Espero estés mejor.—eso hizo que me calmara un poco. Y sonreí a fuerzas.

—Mil gracias, espero Señora que no le haya dado problemas.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, sistercullen, mar91, Monica Morales,MAGUIDECULLEN, brigitte, V, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	22. TORPEZA

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.22 TORPEZA

Sonrió con sinceridad y negó con la cabeza. 

—Es una Nena muy bien portada. —Y luego me dijo: 

—Edward llevaba prisa, y me pidió que la cuidara. No tengo problemas en ello. Cuando necesites, puedes dejarla conmigo, yo vivo en el séptimo piso. Apartamento 18. Y también cuando quieras platicar. Yo casi siempre estoy sola. —Al decir eso, me sentí mal, se veía que era una buena mujer. ¿Por qué estaba sola? Tenía que saberlo. 

—¿Qué te parece si te invito un té? —La mujer era muy bondadosa, no me pude negar. La acompañé a su departamento que en verdad era muy hermoso, no era ostentoso, era cálido. Estuvimos platicando un rato, mientras me contaba su vida, cómo había enviudado, como sus hijos la habían olvidado y que solo uno de sus nietos era quien más la frecuentaba. Mientras escuchaba su historia, el tiempo pasó sin sentirlo en absoluto. Cuando vi, ya era de noche, me sentí apenada por estar tanto tiempo ahí.

—Mil gracias cariño, créeme ha sido un enorme placer para mi, haberte conocido y espero que esta vieja no te haya aburrido con sus tontas historias. —en seguida la corregí. 

—En absoluto Señora Nessie, al contrario, he pasado un tiempo muy entretenido, pero tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto conocerla y la verdad… deseo venir a visitarla seguido. —Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa y me abrazó, dejándome una placentera sensación de hogar. 

—Esta es tu casa, preciosa. Cuando quieras, ven a verme. — Me despedí y me fui con Nena a mi departamento. Había pasado un buen rato. Pero necesitaba estudiar, tenia un examen al día siguiente y no había estudiado nada.

Me pase un buen rato estudiando, tuve que ir a la cocina a prepararme café, no me gustaba pero si quería mantenerme despierta, debía hacerlo.

Sonó el timbre.

—Hola Bella… —era Edward. Si, era él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —No le daría el gusto de preguntarle porque no fue por mi.

—Puedo pasar… —iba a decir que si.

—No, lo siento estoy ocupada. —él me miró serio. Su mano fue a su cabello y lo alborotó un poco más.

—Mira Bella, respecto a lo del hospital yo… —No deseaba escuchar sus mentiras. No iba a caer en sus embustes.

—No pasa nada. Si eso es todo, buenas noches. —Si estaba siendo grosera, pero no me importaba. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero no me dejó.

—Por favor Isabella, permíteme explicarte… —¿Es que acaso no entendía cuando dije no? Su pie, salió de la puerta y él se metió a mi sala. Incrédula de su osadía. Sólo miré hacia la ventana.

—Bien, di lo que tengas que decir y márchate. — Edward me miró a los ojos y le sostuve la mirada.

—No tengo disculpa, sé que te dije que iría pero se presentó un contratiempo… — Lo miré con coraje.

—Si, contratiempo femenino. Típico.

—Déjame terminar por favor… — nuevamente me callé.

—Lamento muchísimo haberte dejado ahí, ¿recibiste mi recado? — Eso era nuevo.

—No. ¿Qué recado? —vi como Edward apretó la mandíbula enojado. Pero no dijo nada.

—Le había pedido a Rosalie que te diera mi recado. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió. —Con razón, como mandaba a la tipa esa a darme recado.

—Pues no recibí ninguno. Y mira no te preocupes, no pasa nada. No eres el único que puede ir por mi. Y no regresé sola, si eso es lo que te preocupaba.

—¿Puedo saber quien te trajo? —su mandíbula seguía apretada, pero no creo que fuera por nada en especial.

—No, no puedes, ahora que ya está aclarado todo, por favor vete. —él me miró entre apenado y triste.

—Lo siento, de verdad Isabella. —Y se marchó a su departamento. Mientras yo regresaba a mis estudios.

No lo vi en más de dos semanas, porque la escuela me absorbía demasiado. Después de terminar mis trabajos y exámenes, me apeteció ir a ver a la señora Nessie. Esta por demás decir que evitaba a Edward lo mas posible.

Me presenté esa tarde de viernes, con un pay de manzana.

—Buenas tardes señora Nessie —le dije en cuanto abrió, mientras ella me regalaba una esplendorosa sonrisa.

—Pasa hija, pasa, no sabes que gusto me da verte por aquí.—Iba a dar un paso hacia dentro cuando ví a Edward sentado mirándome.

—Lo siento Señora Nessie, debo irme, sólo le traje un pay que espero le guste.—No iba a estar donde estuviera él. Eso no.

—Gracias hija, muchas gracias. Lástima que no puedas quedarte, podrías platicar con Edward… —ese comentario hizo que él sonriera en silencio.

—Ya lo conozco señora Nessie, no es ninguna novedad. Y créame que debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer…— me despedí de ella y salí de ahí con prisa.

—¡Rayos! Yo deseaba platicar con ella… —Me dije a mi misma cuando subí al ascensor, y antes de cerrarse la puerta, Edward entró en el.

"_El cielo me odia_" pensé al verlo mientras él miraba hacia otro lado y después ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Se abrió la puerta y salí como bólido, mientras Edward se quedaba atrás. No quería darle ninguna oportunidad de platicar. Saque mis llaves, nerviosa y traté de abrir pronto. Pero no podía meter la llave en la cerradura. Finalmente mis llaves cayeron, pero antes de tocar el piso, una mano las atrapó.

Me había agachado y él también. Edward estaba a mi lado, sin decir nada levantó la mano y se irguió al igual que yo. No dijo nada. Pero se acercó peligrosamente a mi.

Me hice hacia atrás pero la puerta impidió cualquier otro movimiento. El rostro de él era serio. Sus ojos se veían melancólicos. Y entonces cometí un error: aspiré su aroma.

Eso me hizo cerrar los ojos involuntariamente, porque sentía fascinación por el. Y cuando abrí los ojos, Edward me miraba intensamente, se acercó milímetro a milímetro a mi, y a pesar de que no esperaba eso. Ya a punto de besarme, cerré los ojos. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Y justo cuando sentí la calidez de sus labios apenas rozar… se escuchó una voz. Y nos congelamos en el lugar.

—Edward, cariño… se hace tarde. —Era esa tipa rubia. Abrí los ojos para ver la burla en los suyos. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar decirle lo que pensaba de ella.

Un gruñido o eso fue lo que oí pareció provenir de Edward quien se puso rígido y no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo me miró una vez más y luego con paso lento se fue mientras yo abría de prisa y entraba a mi departamento.

Ya dentro, mi corazón latía furiosamente, mientras en los labios , el toque, el solo roce de sus labios, habían incendiando los míos. Despertando en mi, sensaciones desconocidas.

Un fuego que salía de mis labios, recorría mi piel. Haciéndome sentir en llamas.

Y luego las lágrimas brotaron.

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué yo?

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, lokitavampire, elpi, mar91, betss, V, Adriu, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	23. ORIGENES 1A PARTE

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.23 ORIGENES 1a parte

—¿Quiero saber porque demonios no le diste mi recado a Bella?—estaba muy disgustado.

—Bueno mi amor, déjame decirte que… —pero la interrumpí.

—Sólo dime ¿porque no le dijiste nada? —ella miró al suelo mientras buscaba algún pretexto lo suficientemente bueno para que se lo pudiera creer, pero acababa de leer en su mente la verdad. Y eso me dejó mas impactado. Yo no habia podido ir por ella porque se me habia olvidado el compromiso para esa tarde y no podía dejar a la chica plantada esperandome... era mi clienta. Y pagó muy bien.

Volví a la realidad cuando Rose mencionó a Bella como "la insípida vecina" eso hizo que me enojara. Ella pensaba que nadie en este planeta podía igualarla en belleza, que aún no nacía quien la opacara. Pero secretamente sabía que Isabella llamaba mi atención. Eso la enfureció de tal manera, porque las cosas no eran como ella quería.

Rosalie deseaba que siguiera embobado por ella, pero ya nunca volvería a pasar.

_Ella era la chica más deseada de la preparatoria. Yo estaba idiotizado por ella desde que inicié la secundaria. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la ví, ella estaba en segundo año mientras yo iniciaba la secundaria._

_Estaba con otras amigas, todas ellas hermosas, las más hermosas de la escuela, pero ninguna de ellas era la décima parte de hermosa que Rosalie. Pero para mi, solo existió ella, fue como encontrar un sol en medio de todo aquello, una luz resplandeciente que brotaba de su cabellera de oro, sus facciones perfectas encarnaban la perfección total._

_Desde el primer momento, se dedicó a torturarme porque sabía que yo estaba embelesado con ella. Para mi, no existía ninguna otra mujer para mi._

_Escuchaba sus pensamientos, donde ella misma se alababa por su belleza, sabía que era poseedora de mas de un corazón masculino y gozaba de ver como dejaba muertas de envidia a las demás chicas, incluso sus mejores amigas, así como a muchas mujeres un poco mas adultas, donde quiera que fuera Rosalie, destacaba. Las chicas recibían un duro golpe a su auto estima cuando veían llegar a Rosalie, porque aunque fuera en harapos, ella se veía súper sexy y hermosa. _

_Puedo decir que por ella, no dormía noches enteras, consumiéndome en una pasión avasalladora. Cuando me miró por primera vez, iba platicando junto a mi hermano Emmett y desde ese día ya no tuve sosiego. Ella coqueteaba con todos, no era nada raro._

_Pero un día estando en la biblioteca, yo buscaba un libro de biología. Tenia pendiente una tarea que era importante, para mi, todas las materias eran importantes, y aunque las voces mentales de todos me hacían perder un poco la concentración, ya había aprendido a mantenerlas a raya. Pero una voz entre todas ellas, me hizo temblar de emoción._

_"**Ahí está ese chiquillo**" era la voz de Rosalie, no quise voltear a pesar de que todo en mi gritaba por hacerlo. Seguí buscando el libro, aunque ya no sabía de que… hasta ese grado llegaba._

_"**está buenísima, ojala me deje meterle mano**" esa otra voz me dejó paralizado. Y luego de unos segundos eternos, volteé. Era Rosalie y venía acompañada de otro chico de tercero. El capitán del equipo de futbol. No era nada nuevo._

_Rosalie no salía con nadie que no fuera famoso ó importante. No importaba que fuera muy guapo, pero si tenia que ser famoso, y estar en boca de todos. No quería ver. Por lo que decidí mandar al demonio el libro. Había una sección en la biblioteca que era para los encuentros algo fogosos. Todos lo sabían. Pero me dolió muchísimo ver que ella lo jalaba hacia allá. Y antes de salir su mirada se cruzó con la mía._

_**"Si no fuera tan joven**" eso me dejó perplejo. Y salí de ahí._

_Sus palabras me taladraban la mente. Eso quería decir que yo le llamaba la atención. Pase muchos días meditando sus palabras, y cada vez que nos encontrábamos era lo mismo. Hasta que finalmente me decidí. Para ese entonces ya había comenzado el segundo año de secundaria y ella estaba en tercero. Usaba lentes en ese entonces y mi ropa era bastante… infantil. Fue cuando decidí dejar de parecer un niño. Mis padres se asombraron con el cambio, mi padre supo la respuesta, sabia que era una chica, pero no sabia quien. Y yo no diría nada._

_Ese día viernes que fui a la escuela, las chicas me miraban asombradas. Sus mentes eran tan obvias y eso me levantó mucho la moral. En el transcurso de dos horas, hice más amigas que en toda mi vida junta. Era increíble como las chicas podían ser coquetas y ofrecidas cuando te ves bien. Pero mi prueba de fuego era Rosalie._

_Y la vi a la hora de descanso, tenia un enjambre de chicas a mi alrededor, todas deseosas de poder conocerme, aunque muchas de ellas eran compañeras mías que nunca se habían tomado la molestia de mirarme. Lo mejor había sido la visita al oculista, pues el defecto de mi vista ya estaba arreglado y podía dejar de usar lentes._

_La ropa que fui a comprar, era sin duda juvenil y me favorecía muchísimo. Asi que me decidí._

_Una chica me dijo alguna bobada y todas rieron, y yo reí con ellas, Rose volteó al escucharme y sin poder creerlo se detuvo. Iba caminando con sus amigas y se quedó ahí observándome, su mente también era un caos. Pero dentro de todo ello pude leer:_

_"**Wow" "Edward… se ve muy bien" "mmm"**_

* * *

Bien chicas, trataré se seguir publicando asi como estaba, solo que a veces no puedo, pero seguiré intentando. Ya saben que no es facil, subir cada semana, pero hago un esfuerzo para ustedes.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales, Caresme hermosa te quiero, Priscila, sister cullen, monita21, mar91, Sully Yamilet, V, Lokita vampire, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	24. AVOSO IMPORTANTE Y URGENTE

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

**Bueno, primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa, no tengo internet, no se que rayos pasa pero tengo mas de semana y media sin internet, ya lo reporté y siguen las fallas, supongo que por las lluvias y ahorita viendo por fin un poco de internet les pongo el mensaje, no me he olvidado de nada, tengo los capitulos pero no puedo pornerlos porque se me va el internet. En cuanto este bien, subiré los capitulos, ruego me disculpen. no es porque yo lo quiera, no he podido contactar, lo siento mucho, pero creo que alguna vez les ha pasado.**

**Caresme hermosa, yo las extraño muchisimo, a todas ustedes que me mandan sus reviews las tengo presentes y en cuanto pueda de inmediato subiré los capitulos, solo queria que supieran que no es culpa mia.**

**Y el correo al no tener internet no se que haya de correo. Espero que esto se resuelva pronto. Tuve que dejar el mensaje con los demás porque es corto y no lo sube. ustedes comprenderán.  
**

**besos y gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	25. 24 Orígenes 2a parte

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.24 Orígenes 2a parte.

Las chicas pululaban a mi alrededor, mientras yo solo tenía ojos para una sola. Días pasaron mientras yo hervía de ansiedad. Las chicas peleaban por mi atención, sin embargo sólo una la tenía. Rosalie me buscaba con la mirada en cada lugar que llegaba, escuchaba sus pensamientos y me llenaba de alegría. Ahora no era un chico común, ahora era el chico popular. Con todas mis ganas por acercarme a ella, lo evité. No sé como rayos lo hice, pero lo logré.

Así entre miradas y pensamientos turbadores, pasó casi un año. Ese sábado me habían invitado a una fiesta, fui y estuve charlando con varias chicas que querían mi número telefónico y algo más. La casa de mi "amigo" era enorme, y por doquier había parejas en muchas situaciones, algunas platicando y otras con escarceos. Tomé unas tres cervezas, por lo que no me sentí mareado en absoluto, solo a gusto.

En un momento de la fiesta, sentí una mirada e intenté localizar la fuente de mi sentir. No podía creerlo, ahí en el tercer piso estaba Rosalie y me hizo señas para subir. Miré estúpidamente a un lado y otro para ver si le hablaba a alguien más, pero no. Era a mí a quien le hablaba. Dejé a las chicas con la palabra en la boca y subí por las escaleras, sujetándome del pasamanos, porque no podía creer esto. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de terciopelo negro que se ajustaba a su enloquecedor cuerpo, arrebatándome un suspiro de anhelo.

Al llegar a donde estaba ella, vi que nadie más estaba en este piso. Tenía el cabello en un sensual chongo del que varios mechones de cabello salían de manera casual, haciéndola verse irresistible. Ella sonrió en cuanto estuve junto a ella.

—Hola Edward…—mi mente se bloqueó al escuchar su musical voz.

—Hola…—pude articular y ella sonrió, lo que me hizo responder a su sonrisa.

—Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hablar contigo Edward… —su voz era hipnotizante, me subyugaba.— Sabes, me gustas mucho.—Ella jampas sabría cuantas noches pasé soñando con este momento, con escuchar estas palabras salir de su boca.

Rosalie jaló mi mano y me acercó a ella, quien se colocó de espaldas a la pared, mientras me veía con lujuria.

—Te ves muy bien Edward, y dime… ¿te gusto? —fue una pregunta por demás obvia pero ella quería halagar su vanidad de mujer, no podía culparla por ello. Con prontitud asentí.

—Mmm, dime Edward, ¿Has tenido sexo?— la pregunta me dejó mudo de la sorpresa. Yo no podía leer su mente porque estaba idiotizado por ella. Negué de nuevo y ella sonrió.

—Te deseo Edward, hace tiempo que te deseo, y si tú quieres… podemos "conocernos más".—Esa sola frase disparó mi libido y un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna me hizo darme cuenta que tenía una vergonzosa erección. Que al parecer fue para beneplácito de Rosalie.

—Creo que eso es un sí.—musitó Rosalie mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo, y suspiró al sentir rozar nuestras pieles. Sin darme tiempo de nada, abrió la puerta y jaló de mí, cerrando y atenuando la música que dejó de escucharse tan estruendosa.

Yo me quedé clavado en el lugar. La habitación era una recamara, muy hermosa, pues la cama era con dosel, y los barrotes en la cabecera estaban adornados con cintas de colores pastel. Rosalie con la sensualidad innata en ella, caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí. Subió su mano a su cabeza y de un diestro movimiento, su cabello quedó libre cayendo como una cascada de oro. Luego su otra mano fue a su espalda y escuché el cierre bajar, sentí que mi piel cosquilleaba de emoción. Y entonces su vestido cayó al suelo.

La visión de su cuerpo desnudo fue impactante, hasta ese momento reaccioné, me acerqué a ella mientras sonreía coqueta, mis manos titubeantes fueron a su cintura y se acercó a mí.

—No seas tímido, vamos Edward, tócame, bésame…— Y entonces perdí la cordura. Todo se volvió irreal, la besé con dulzura, pero ella necesitaba más.

—No tengas miedo Eddy, tómame, hazlo, compláceme.—Su boca se fundió en la mía y por primera vez tenía un beso, no un beso cualquiera, este era un beso lleno de fuego, de ansias reprimidas, de deseos y anhelos que estaban guardados para ella desde hacia tiempo.

Ella me enseñó a besar, a acariciarla, mis manos recorrían su piel, como ella quería y yo era su esclavo. Nada me producía más placer que verla pedir más.

Besé su boca con anhelo, con devoción mientras mis manos recorrían su estrecha cintura, sus voluptuosos senos, sus redondas caderas, sus perfectas piernas, mi boca y lengua disfrutaron el sabor de su piel, en su cuello, disfruté succionar sus senos, morderlos, amasarlos con presteza y avaricia.

—Pruébame Edward, quiero sentir tu lengua en mí, hazme sentir mujer… —Comprendí sus pensamientos y sentí que iba a acabar en ese momento, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para evitarlo, cuando lo logré, mi boca recorrió la geografía de su piel para llegar al lugar de mis más locas fantasías. Mi boca llegó hasta la intimidad de aquella diosa de lujuria. Mis manos acariciaron suavemente sus piernas mientras las separaba y finalmente mi boca tocó su deliciosa humedad.

—¡Oh, sí! Así Edward… —Más gemidos y suspiros siguieron a sus palabras, lo que me alentó a seguir. Continúe de esa forma, hasta que ella alcanzó la cumbre del placer, después de eso, su cuerpo se relajó y su rostro mostraba una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que sonriera de orgullo. Sus pensamientos eran lujuriosos, quería más. Y yo se lo daría.

—Te voy a hacer mía… —musité cuando me coloqué encima de ella con delicadeza, y una vez acomodado, ella abrió las piernas y susurró a mi oído.

—Hazlo… quiero tenerte dentro… —entré despacio en ella, y cuando iba a la mitad, Rosalie abrió los ojos de sorpresa.  
—¡Eddy, estás impresionante!— Sabía que no se refería a mí concretamente si no a mi masculinidad. Una vez completamente dentro de ella, la sensación de eso, me hizo sentir un placer sin igual, y cuando comencé a moverme dentro de ella, su sinuoso cuerpo se retorcía presa de un desenfrenado placer. Sus gritos de placer eran un tónico sexual increíble, y pronto mis movimientos se hicieron más acelerados, hasta que finalmente una sensación de lo más exquisita y torturante a la vez me dominó, temblé sin derrumbarme en ella, mientras Rose era presa de otro orgasmo. Finalmente llegó la calma a nuestros cuerpos. Yo me sentía en las nubes, no había dicha igual que la mía. Rosalie era mi mujer. Había logrado hacerla mía.

—Es necesario que llegues a tu casa Edward… —susurró algo agitada mientras yo negaba. Por ella haría lo que fuera.

El regaño en mi casa al día siguiente me importó tanto como el inicio de semana. Nada podía nublar mi felicidad. Se llegó el día de clases y yo ansiaba estar junto a "mi Rose", y cuando llegué a la escuela y la vi, mi corazón saltó de gozo. Algo la hizo voltear y al verme su mirada neutra me dejó impactado pero no tanto como sus pensamientos.

"Que ni crea que haré la escenita romántica y cursi, no pienso dejar que me vean con un chiquillo, por muy bueno que esté".— Me quedé parado mientras ella seguía platicando con sus amigas y me daba la espalda, caminé hasta el salón, donde las chicas comenzaron el asedio.

Fui lo bastante estúpido como para convertirme en su esclavo. Su juguete. Rosalie me llamaba cuando ella quería, y yo hacia lo que ella me pedía. Si Rosalie me decía: —brinca y da una pirueta— yo lo hacía. La situación duró un año, pero fueron siglos para mi. Yo vivía pendiente del teléfono, de Rose. Si ella decía que el lunes íbamos al cine, no iba a la escuela por ir con ella. Los pleitos en la casa no se hicieron esperar y mi padre se molestaba cada vez más conmigo. Emmett no me hablaba y no me importaba, pero Alice era la que junto con Esme intentaban hacerme ver mi error.

Para mi era amor, un amor indestructible y perdurable como el mismo universo. Seguía sin hablarle en la escuela, por ordenes estrictas de ella, a menos que ella me hablara, yo n podía hacerlo.

Estábamos a una semana de terminar la escuela media y ya había sido aceptado para la universidad. Yo estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tener a Rosalie. Ya trabajaba pues los caprichos de Rosalie eran algo caros. Había juntado el dinero suficiente para comprar un modesto anillo de compromiso, pero eso era el principio, yo estaba dispuesto a poner el mundo a los pies de mi adorada Rosalie.

Con la caja en mi bolsillo, un ramo de rosas y todo mi amor, me dirigí a casa de Rosalie. Si ella veía que yo tenía intenciones serias con ella, aceptaría. Al llegar a la casa, justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre, una voz mental me congeló en mi lugar.

—¡Ahh! Lo hace de una manera salvaje increíble… me encanta, ¡me vuelve loca!-era Rosalie, pero ¿con quién estaba?

—Córrete para mi Rose, ¡hazlo!— Era la voz de mi hermano, pero no podía creerlo. Me fui a los árboles y ahí esperé mas de una hora. Finalmente él salió de la casa, Rosalie solo tenia una ligera bata y lo despidió de manera cariñosa, lo que no hacia conmigo.

* * *

**Bueno aún falta otro poco más para terminar de saber su pasado, ¿que les ha parecido? ¿Lo imaginaban así?  
**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a Caresme y todas las chicas lindas que me han escrito, saben que no olvido a ninguna, gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	26. ORIGENES 3a PARTE

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.25 Origenes 3a parte.

Se fue mi hermano y yo salí de mi escondite y toqué el timbre, una Rosalie satisfecha me abrió la puerta y no hubo mayor reacción.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— me inquirió con voz seca.

—Vi a mi hermano salir de tu casa.—pensé que lo negaría, que diría que no era cierto.

—¿Y?—eso me partió el corazón.

—¿Y? ¡eres mi mujer! Y te acuestas con mi hermano… —me estaba enfureciendo su desfachatez. 

Una bofetada hizo que me ardiera la mejilla derecha.

—No soy tu mujer Edward, yo me acuesto con quien quiera y cuando quiera.

—Tú eres mía. Yo quiero casarme contigo, Rose… —mi voz se iba apagando poco a poco.

—No soy tuya Edward, y francamente casarme ¡tú debes estar loco! No me casaría contigo a menos que fueras millonario. ¿Y sabes qué? Eres bueno en la cama, pero yo te he enseñado todo. Pero se acabó.—eso no. No podía ser cierto. Ella no podía dejarme, no podía. 

—No estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?—ella me miró con sarcasmo.

—claro que si "niño" así que esfúmate.—en que momento pasé del amante engañado furioso, al pobre diablo que rogaba por ella. Nunca lo supe, sólo sé que lloraba y me aferraba a ella. Ella era mi mundo, era mi todo. Yo había cambiado por ella, sólo por ella sin Rose, la vida no valía nada. Por eso cuando me condicionó para seguir como amante. clandestino sometido totalmente a sus deseos, no pude negarme.

Fue así como mi inocencia y amor se destruyeron, no, para ser más precisos fue Rosalie la que acabó destruyéndome por completo. Cuando ella me llamaba todo podía suceder, desde que solo le hiciera sexo oral, y luego me corriera, hasta tener que complacer a sus amigas y a ella. Sí, fue una parte oscura en mi vida. Ni que decir de mis padres, me fui a la universidad, pero la buscaba a ella. Mi hermano me golpeó cuando supo que yo era amante de Rose. Desde ese momento no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Mi amor por Rose se había transformado y retorcido horriblemente, al punto en que disfrutaba ya, cuando llevaba amigas. No me importaba si fueran amigas, conocidas ó solo apuestas. Mi necesidad de sexo era mayor. Mi necesidad de su aprobación era todo. Llegué por ella a las bajezas más increíbles. Siempre supe que no me amo, y sin embargo no me importaba, lo que yo quería era tenerla conmigo aunque fueran unos minutos, y si para eso tenia que rebajarme y humillarme, lo hacía sin chistar. Ella era algo enfermizo en mi vida, algo de lo que no me daba cuenta. Lo que puso punto final para ese amor corrompido fue que ella se comprometió con mi hermano, ella demostraba "preferencia" por él, no verdadero amor, y eso me enervó más.

En ese momento juré que nadie más iba a jugar conmigo, que no me enamoraría más, y que de ahora en adelante, sería siempre yo quien tuviera el control de todo. Me fui lejos de todos, dejé la universidad y finalmente estaba solo, lejos de mi familia con la que estaba en muy malos términos, sin dinero y sin un lugar dónde quedarme.

Mi hermana Alice, bendita sea, me envió dinero, nunca supe cómo es que lo sabía, parecía psíquica y gracias a su préstamo pude alquilar un departamento modesto. No sabía bien que más hacer, ya que la carrera la abandoné cuando me faltaban dos semestres para terminar, no tenía ánimos de nada, no quería saber del mundo exterior, pero el dinero se agotaba y rápidamente. Esa ocasión, salí a caminar, me encontraba en la Gran Manzana. Y caminé sin rumbo fijo, finalmente, mis pasos me llevaron al frente de un lujoso restaurante y me senté en una banca, simplemente a observar el crepúsculo. 

Las chicas me veían y sonreían coquetas, esperando que las abordara y que hiciera el intento de conquistarlas. Me divertían sus pensamientos. Hasta que de un enorme y lujoso carro del año se estacionó frente a mí. Salió una mujer de unos cuarenta años, morena muy guapa, y vestida con lo mejor de la temporada. Las valiosas alhajas brillaban con los últimos destellos del sol.

Caminó con elegancia hacia mí y se sentó. No desperdició el tiempo. Leí en su mente lo que quería y me quedé sorprendido.

—No suelo hacer esto y menos en la calle, pero eres un buen espécimen. Dime cariño ¿Cuánto por toda la noche?—Yo sonreí. Había visto la cantidad que ella quería pagar y me pareció exorbitante, y era justo lo que necesitaba. Si ella quería atención y sexo, lo tendría.

—Tú sabes bien lo que cuesta preciosa.—Mis inhibiciones las había perdido hace mucho, asi que no me hice del rogar, que me pagaran por hacer algo que me encantaba no tenía precio.

—De acuerdo. ¿Aceptas cheques o efectivo?—me miró mientras su vista me recorría por completo, llevaba yo puesto un pantalón de mezclilla casual, con una camisa blanca y una chamarra de piel negra. Le encantó lo que vio.

—Esta vez en efectivo. Después cheque.—Le dije muy confiado y pagado de mi mismo.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que requeriré tus servicios de nuevo?—claro que lo estaba, era una mujer insatisfecha que le gustaba el sexo especial. Le gustaba rudo. Y yo no estaba precisamente para ser tierno. Por lo que sería perfecto para ambos.

—Si no lo es, la siguiente es gratis. Y mi nombre es Edward, cariño—le sonreí y ella asintió feliz. Subimos a su auto y le dijo al chofer la dirección. Llegamos a unos lujosos departamentos al otro lado de la ciudad, en un barrio selecto.

Sin mostrar sorpresa de nada, cómo si siempre hubiera vivido en ese estatus, la mujer me vio desenvolverme con gracia y le gustó. Poco después de unas copas, mostró su urgencia.

—El dinero primero, cariño.—su sonrisa por un segundo se congeló pero volvió a tomar su pose.

—Espera un poco… —se levantó y salió de la sala, desapareciendo por unos minutos tras otra puerta, regresó con un fajo enorme de billetes y los dejó en la mesita de noche.

—Son tuyos si de verdad me complaces…—la sonrisa de la mujer dio paso a que empezara a desvestirse, pero pude leer en su mente, que anhelaba que yo le rompiera la ropa, que la tomara rudamente, que todo fuera duro. Y así sería, para esos momentos yo estaba completamente dispuesto para una sesión de sexo rudo. Me levanté y la tomé del cabello mientras ella sorprendida me miró, luego de un beso casi salvaje, mis caricias fueron fuertes, le mordí el cuello mientras ella gemía de gusto.

Cuando arranqué su blusa, supe que ella era mi esclava. La tomé salvajemente, una y otra vez, mientras descargaba en ella mi ira y frustración por lo de Rosalie, ella ahogaba gemidos de placer y gritos al llegar a los orgasmos. Finalmente era de madrugada cuando por fin el cansancio nos venció.

A la mañana siguiente, tenía el desayuno servido cuando me desperté, la mujer me miraba arrobada.

—Vales tu peso en oro Edward Mi nombre es Samantha Gibbs.—me dio el fajo de billetes más una generosísima propina. Me dio su tarjeta. Era una mujer poderosa, su ramo: la joyería.

—Quiero otra cita la próxima semana.—La miré encantado.

—Por supuesto, te llamaré.—le pedí permiso para utilizar su baño, y al entrar el esplendor de este, me mostró por fin lo que yo quería. Cuando salí de ducharme, ella hablaba por teléfono con otra amiga, al salir, ella terminó la llamada.

—Espero no te moleste Edward, te estoy recomendando con otra amiga.—Le miré agradecido.

—En absoluto cariño. Para eso estoy, nos vemos la próxima semana. Pero antes de que saliera me dio el teléfono de su amiga. Al día siguiente la fui a ver, con el dinero que me pagó Samantha me fui de compras, no volvería a llevar esas ropas. Me fui a las mejores tiendas, la ropa, el calzado, los perfumes, todo era de lo mejor.

La siguiente "clienta" resultó ser una mujer más joven que Sam, de cabello rubio claro, no me importaba quien fuera, solo que pagara, pero debo admitir que también era hermosa. Al final mi paga estaba sobre la mesa y una tarjeta al igual que la propina. Esto era el paraíso.

Con ese dinero, me fui a buscar un buen Pent house, viviría con comodidades, además de ser una excelente carta de recomendación para mis futuras "clientas". Me volví selectivo, a los pocos meses, ya tenía una cuenta bastante abultada en el banco, coche del año, y lo mejor de lo mejor en mi departamento, además ya tenía otro departamento.

Samantha por lo regular, me regalaba alguna joya después de nuestras "citas", era generosa, pero no más que yo. Siempre la dejaba exhausta y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Mi lista de clientes se expandía cada vez mas. Viajé a Europa como regalo por parte de mis mejores "clientas" y me acostumbré a esa vida de lujos tan rápido que parecía que había nacido en cuna de oro. 

* * *

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales, Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	27. Regreso esta semana que viene

**Hola queridas lectoras:**

**Sé que no basta una simple disculpa, lo sé, pero ahora se juntaron una serie de cosas que me han impedido escribir. Una de ellas, una pérdida muy grande para mí. Lo que me ha impedido poder escribir. He estado varias veces a punto de escribir, pero al sentarme frente a la computadora, no había podido.**

**Finalmente hoy comencé a escribir un poco y por fin lo logré. Así que dentro de una semana tienen capitulos de los fics. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero me comprendan. No lo he olvidado, no dejo historias ni nada por el estilo. A partir de la siguiente semana vuelvo a la carga. Porque esa es una forma de sacar todo lo que traigo.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews, caresme hermosa disculpame hermosa. Pronto podrás volver a leer. Tanto a tí como a todas aquellas que me mandan reviews registradas o anonimas, los he leido todos y eso me ha levantado.**

**Por lo tanto, solo les pido un poco de tiempo para poder volver a seguir. Mil gracias por sus palabras, mil gracias por leer mis fics, y mil gracias por aguantar los desvarios y retrasos de esta loca que pretende alegrarles y distraerles.**

**Las quiero muchisimo.**

**Bella Cullen H.  
**


	28. SI ME LO PIDES, ME IRÉ CONTIGO

Cap.27 SI ME LO PIDES, ME IRÉ CONTIGO

No quise volver a saber de nadie de mi pasado. Sólo de Alice, de quien siempre recibía sermones, que no me dejara llevar por ese mundo de apariencias, que las cosas eran diferentes, al principio me divertían, pero la última vez, sólo recibí una advertencia:  
"Si sigues así, serás muy desdichado. Y no habrá dinero en el mundo para comprar tu felicidad. Suerte hermano." Y no volvió a buscarme, parecía que sabía que yo quería evitar el contacto con ella. Y aunque al principio me dolió un poco, después todo quedó en el olvido.

Pero esta vez que había venido Rosalie, no podía creer que fuera tan cínica para buscarme, sin embargo había algo por lo que me buscaba: el lujo. Rosalie era tan vanidosa, que creía que siempre estaría enamorado de ella, no le bastó la vez anterior cuando le apliqué su misma ley.

Esa ocasión, yo estaba esperando a una "clienta", en un prestigioso restaurante. Estaba en una de las mesas junto al jardín, era medio día y la vista era hermosa, me encontraba en Astoria, Oregón. Disfrutando de una bebida refrescante, cuando alguien se colocó enfrente de mí, haciendo sombra. Sin quitarme los lentes oscuros, ya que llevaba un traje sastre a la medida, de los más caros en color gris Oxford, la reconocí, sin embargo no hice el menor intento por hacer algo, fue ella quien se puso como loca al verme.

—¿Edward? ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás hecho un dandy! Wow, te ves genial.—Ella seguía muy hermosa, y unas cuantas brasas aún quedaban entre los rescoldos de mi corazón. Pero… ella había hecho muchas cosas por dañarme, y era hora de darle una probada de su propio chocolate.

Me volteé a buscar a mi hermano, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Emmett?—le dije con voz serena.

—¿Puedes creer que el muy estúpido terminó conmigo?—Me miró haciendo un puchero que a mi en vez de ablandarme, casi hizo que soltara una carcajada, sin embargo ella no se dio por vencida y se sentó a mi lado. Se acercó a mi, y puso la mano en mi entrepierna con todo descaro, la gente no se dio cuenta de nada, pero retiré su mano de manera rápida y visiblemente molesto.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de comportarte? ¿Además a qué viene eso? —ella volvió a mirarme con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Era una estupenda actriz, lástima que yo ya sabía su juego.

—Edward, sabes bien que te quiero. Nunca te dejé de querer, ahora que vuelvo a verte, mi amor renace como un tornado.—Suspiró dramáticamente como si estuviera sopesando una situación difícil.

—Estoy dispuesta a irme contigo Edward, al fin del mundo si así lo quieres.—parecía que me estaba haciendo un gran favor a mí, cuando era al revés. Y no, jamás estaría conmigo después de todo lo que hizo con mi hermano y conmigo.

Ella miraba como mi cuerpo había cambiado, las largas sesiones de entrenamiento, deportes y natación habían rendido sus frutos, mi abdomen estaba marcado, mi pecho se ensanchó y mis brazos estaban musculosos, claro, no al mismo tono que Emmett, pero ya no era el mismo de antes. Y eso Rosalie lo estaba notando claramente, no dejaba de ser la misma interesada y fingida mujer que en un principio me tenía loco por ella. No tardaba en llegar mi clienta y lo que menos quería era que la vieran conmigo.

—Vete Rosalie, estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo de escucharte.—Ella me miró y después de un minuto de pensar qué hacer, finalmente se levantó y me dejó escrito su numero.

—Llámame, estaré esperándote.— Y se fue contoneando las caderas de manera provocativa, pero que ya no hacían ningún efecto en mí. A los pocos segundos, llegó mi clienta. Estuvimos platicando, y pronto salimos de ahí, subió a mi auto y nos fuimos a mi hotel, donde me estaba hospedando, el mejor de los hoteles del lugar.

Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, cuando Melody se fue, dejando mi paga y una generosa propina.

—Otra clienta satisfecha—me dije a mismo con cinismo y reí por ello. Me dio hambre y pedí servicio a la habitación, no tenía deseos de salir. Ya que al día siguiente regresaría de nuevo a mi departamento.

Tocaron a la puerta y yo acababa de ducharme, por lo que con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura, fui a abrir, no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba Rosalie, con una maleta y un bolso y se arrojó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio.

—No me importa nada Edward, sólo quiero irme contigo.—Me quedé perplejo porque eso no era una broma, en realidad la muy descarada sí quería irse conmigo. Y leí sus pensamientos, me había seguido. Y supo donde estaba. Espero hasta que Melody se fue y quiso aprovechar el momento. Se encontraba en problemas porque estaba embarazada y no era de Emmett, él lo había descubierto y la corrió. Pero ella no quería darse por vencida. Y vio en mí la oportunidad perfecta. Yo le suponía la mejor de las salidas. Y me obligaría a "mantenerla con lujos y comodidades", simplemente porque pensaba que con solo tronar los dedos, yo estaría a sus pies. Qué equivocada estaba.

La separé un poco y la miré con una sonrisa, de verdad que era una desgraciada malagradecida. Le pagó mal a mi hermano a pesar de todo. 

—Lo siento Rosalie…—pero ella se pegó a mi boca e intentó seducirme. Já, intentar seducir al lobo. Sus manos quitaron mi toalla y su boca se despegó de la mía. Bajando a prisa hasta encontrar su objetivo, no puedo negar que soy hombre y que no soy de palo. Reaccioné a las ardientes caricias de ella, pero en ese momento tocaron de nuevo a la puerta. 

—No abras Edward, disfrutemos el momento.—La tomé de los hombros, la hice a un lado y me coloqué la toalla de nuevo en su lugar, abrí la puerta y era el servicio. La mujer que llevaba el carrito de servicio, era muy hermosa, y su mirada era más que elocuente. 

Ella se sonrojó al ver la escena e imaginaba otra cosa, me dio risa tan solo de leerlo en su mente.

Tomé la bandejita con el papel para firmar y se lo devolví, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ella miró lo que escribí, me miró y ruborizada salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Al cerrar la puerta Rosalie quiso volver a la acción, pero no lo permitiría.

Me volvió a besar y me dejé, sin corresponder a su beso, ella ardía en lujuria y notó que no hacia nada al respecto. Se apartó un poco y me miró, y decidió jugarse su última carta.

—Edward, no me desprecies, todo lo que hice fue por tu bien. Yo quería que tú fueras un hombre de provecho, que hicieras fortuna. Para que pudiéramos ser felices se necesitaba y se necesita el dinero. Yo te amo, pero tenía miedo de pasar penurias. Para ese momento ya tenía puesto un pantalón y unos mocasines, me coloqué una camisa que ella no permitió que me abrochara, se pegó a mi pecho, besando, succionando, lamiendo.

—Espero lo disfrutes Rosalie, ya que esto es gratis. Lo siguiente te costará.—Ella se detuvo y me miró como si no comprendiera lo que le decía.

—¿Qué?—le miré tan divertido que no pude evitar sonreír. 

—Por favor Rosalie, ¿no me digas que aún crees en Santa Claus? Te diré una cosa.  
Si tienes lo suficiente, podemos pasarla muy bien, eso te lo prometo. Pero…—si no tienes dinero, puedes irte por donde llegaste, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo y energías en ti.

—Pero… pero yo te amo…—me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Muy buena actuación Rose, pero se acabó, resuelve tus problemas, así como los iniciaste. Y si no traes dinero, es mejor que te vayas, porque va a venir alguien que sí lo tiene.—Ella pasó de la palidez extrema al rojo intenso en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme? ¿Sabes cuantos hombres matarían por estar en tu lugar?—le miré divertido. 

—Ninguno. Eso lo sé perfectamente. Ahora sal por favor.—ella me miraba con enojo y a la vez con lujuria. Nunca aprendería. 

—Te doy la oportunidad de que corrijas tus errores Rose, vete.— Esa ofensa a su elevadísimo ego, hizo que se diera la vuelta y tomara su maleta y su bolso y salió dando un portazo. Veinte minutos después, la chica de servicio entraba en mi habitación, y la pasamos muy bien. Esa chica sí valió mi tiempo. 

Regresé al presente para ver lo que quedaba de Rosalie, seguía siendo muy atractiva, pero no significaba absolutamente nada para mi. La había dejado quedarse por lástima, ya que ella y su ego no cabían en ningún lugar. Ella no sabía ser leal, no sabía ser amiga, no sabía amar. Pero todo tiene un límite y el mío ya había sido rebasado.

—No te deja en paz la tipa esa ¿verdad?— sus palabras me ofendieron, porque la ofendían a ella. La dejé con la palabra en la boca y me fui a mi recamara y de ahí hice una llamada. Cuando salí, un rato más tarde ya tenía la maleta de ella preparada. Ella me miró con sorpresa. 

—No es cierto…—me miró con furia.

A los diez minutos tocaron el timbre. Y abrí. Ahí estaba Emmett buscándola. Aliviado, le di su maleta y lo llevé hasta donde estaba ella, en la piscina.

Cerré la puerta porque esto se pondría feo. Después de varios minutos de gritos, insultos, alguna cachetada y pataleta, finalmente ambos salieron de mi departamento. Al estar afuera rumbo al elevador, Emmett volteó a verme con pena en sus ojos y arrepentimiento en su corazón. Me sorprendió este hecho pero no me iba a ablandar ahora.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.—Le tomó el brazo a su mujer y la jaló para llevársela. Iba a decir algo cuando lo corté con un comentario.

—Pues eso espero porque tu mujer me ha metido en muchos problemas porque no tiene un mínimo de educación ni respeto por los demás.

En ese momento Bella caminaba hacia su puerta, y escuchó todo. Apresurada buscó sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

—Al pasar junto a ella, Rose quiso decirle algo ofensivo, y justo en ese momento Emmett le dijo:

—Tenemos mucho que arreglar Rosalie, recuerda que eres mi esposa. Esta es la última vez que te comportas como una ramera, si, quieres seguir siendo mi esposa, si no, firmas los papeles y listo.—Ella miró con odio a Bella quien se quedó atrapada en su feroz mirada. Yo iba hacia ella, cuando Rose rompió el contacto y ella entró apresuradamente a su departamento. Después hablaría con ella. Tenía que

* * *

**Siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero no había podido escribir, espero les guste el capitulo porque vienen mas cosas para Edward y Bella. Yo no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles su apoyo y cariño, de verdad, cada review suyo, lo tengo en mi corazón. Eso me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, porque fue una etapa muy dolorosa en mi vida. ¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que todo fue un engaño. Sin embargo quien hace mal, mal le va. Sigo adelante por y para ustedes, todo mi cariño lo vuelco en estos fics que espero les sigan agradando y que aguanten a esta loca con sus desvaríos, porque sin ustedes, yo no soy nadie.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales, Vero, Angela,Doris,yo (mil gracias hermosa, de corazón gracias) simplemente lauriis,Adriu, Mentxu, Dana Hale, Medialuna, V, Angie Masen, Klaudia T mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	29. CONFUSIONES

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap.29 CONFUSIONES**

Me adentré en mi departamento lo más rápido posible. La rubia tenía esposo, la muy … descarada. ¿Pero porqué hacer todas esas escenas con Edward si él…? Un rayo de comprensión me llegó. Era claro y lógico, ellos habían tenido algo que ver. No había otra explicación posible ante eso. Me fui a dormir, sin poder hacerlo. Nena estaba molesta porque no la dejaba salir, hasta que finalmente a las dos de la madrugada, convencida de que no dormiría nada, salí con Nena a la piscina. Ella correteaba feliz alrededor, mientras yo me abrigaba y me recostaba en la silla, con una cobija arropándome, hacia frío. Mi mente divagó por muchos recuerdos, al poco rato Nena se había metido al departamento y yo me sentí muy floja para poder entrar, por lo que me tapé bien y no supe en que momento me quedé dormida. El frío en un momento dado me hizo temblar, pues traspasaba la delgada cobija que había llevado.

Unas cálidas lamidas en mi rostro me despertaron muy entrada la mañana, me removí entre la calidez en la que me encontraba. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una feliz Nena en mi cama, ¡qué atrevida era esta pequeña! Me quité las cobijas de encima y me levanté colocándome las pantuflas y desperezándome me dirigí hacia el baño. Ya una vez en la ducha me terminé de espabilar, envuelta en una bata de baño y secándome el cabello, me dirigí a mi recamara, y ver a Nena disfrutar de la calidez de mis cobijas me hizo detenerme en seco.

"Yo me quedé afuera"

"Dormí afuera"

"¿Cómo diablos… ?

Todas esas preguntas quedaron respondidas cuando miré con furia a Nena.

—Fue él ¿verdad? ¿Fue Edward ?—Nena gimió y se tapó su carita con sus patitas bajando las orejas.

—Pequeña traidora—Ella no levantó la vista, seguía tapada de la cara.

Rato después en el super, haciendo las compras para la semana, vi una galletas de manzana, perfectas para llevarlas a la Señora Nessie, que se había quedado cuidando a Nena. Al llegar a su departamento, rogué que no estuviera él ahí, yo deseaba pasar un rato con ella, pero no con él. No quería saber nada de él, porque … porque … no quería y punto. Toqué el timbre y me abrió la puerta un hombre joven corpulento y guapo, sonrió con seguridad, lo que me hizo dudar.

—¿Disculpe, está la Señora Nessie?—Él sonrió aún más.

—Tú debes ser Bella ¿verdad? Pasa por favor. Sí está.—Entré con la duda en los ojos. El hombre sonrió y dijo:

—Soy Jacob y soy el nieto de la señora Nessie —creo que mi rostro lo dijo todo. Él se rió con fuerza de ver que apenas empezaba a captar.

—Oh, mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan, Bella como dijo usted —él me miró.

—No me hables de usted, creo que somos de la misma edad.—Una hora después platicábamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos, Jake era grandioso, un tipo que podía intimidar si quería pero era divertido. La señora Nessie era feliz de tenerlo con ella. Pasé un rato muy divertido. Pero tenía cosas que hacer.

—Gracias por el té y la plática, me divertí mucho.—Jake sonrió feliz, la señora Nessie también lo estaba, él me acompañó con Nena hacia el elevador, Nena le comenzó a gruñir.

—Espero verte pronto Bella querida —contestó feliz la Señora Nessie, Jake era su nieto favorito y el único que la visitaba, lucía radiante.

—Espero verte pronto Bella, ha sido divertido conocerte —Dijo él con una gran sonrisa, era sincero. Y francamente, me agradó. Nena ladró en ese momento y él la miró sonriente, ella volvió a ladrar.

—Yo también espero verte pronto Jake —me dirigí hacia el elevador y pulsé el botón. Y de pronto Jake me dijo:

—Hey Bella, ¿te gustan la lectura?—Volteé y asentí intrigada.

—Em, ¿qué te parece si el sábado te invito a un lugar especial?—No se cómo habrá visto mi cara, porque de inmediato comentó:

—No es una cita, es … digamos, una salida cultural, de amigos. —Sonreí algo sonrojada. Eso sí estaba bien. Sin embargo Nena siguió ladrándole al parecer disgustada ya tenía un buen tamaño, ya no era la pequeña cachorrita, ahora ya tenía más fuerzas.

—Me encantaría Jake. Por supuesto, pero parece que Nena no está de acuerdo.

—Creo que le caigo mal.—se aprestó a decir Jake en cuanto jalé a Nena hacia mí.

—No lo creo, ella es linda con todos. —Mentira. Nena odiaba a las tipas que tenía por vecinas, las resbalosas que me hacían comentarios malintencionados. Pero no entendía porqué le caía mal Jake. A mí me agradaba.

—¿Entonces el sábado a las nueve de la mañana?—acepté y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del elevador. Entré con Nena y me despedí de Jake, mientras Nena le seguía ladrando. Una vez cerrada la puerta, ella se calmó.

—Vaya, qué bien te portas Nena. —No me hizo caso. En cuanto se abrió la puerta, salimos para ir a nuestro departamento. Saqué mis llaves dispuesta a abrir, pero en vez de detenerse, Nena se fue hacia la puerta del fondo.

"_Esto no puede ser_"—pensé en cuanto Nena se empeñaba en ir hacia la puerta de Edward y yo en jalarla hacia el departamento, como no pudo llegar a la puerta, empezó a ladrar y aullar. No tardarían las vecinas chismosas en salir y empezar a quejarse, ellas no querían a Nena y eso podía ser perjudicial para nosotras.

Me encontraba en una posición sumamente incómoda, con la llave en la mano, estirada para poder meterla en la cerradura, y con la otra mano sujetando fuertemente a Nena tratando de impedir que llegara a su objetivo, no podía meter la llave, ni podía controlar a Nena, ¡qué calamidad!

Para mi desgracia, la puerta del fondo se abrió, y Edward salió intrigado, al ver mi situación, comenzó a reír, y obvio, Nena se puso frenética por querer estar con él. Finalmente no me quedo más que soltarla ya que él estaba fuera. Y meter rápidamente la llave y abrir.

—Hola Bella —saludó con esa maldita voz aterciopelada que me era casi irresistible. Casi.

—Hola Edward, abrí la puerta y llamé a Nena que no me hizo el menor caso.

—Nena, ¡adentro!— pero mis súplicas y ordenes no fueron escuchadas. Edward sonrió y tomó de la correa a Nena y se dirigió hacia mi departamento. Nena lo seguía obediente. No me quedó más que dejarlo entrar.

"_Pequeña demonio_"—esto lo iba a pagar.

Una vez dentro cerré con reticencia y no quise darle la cara, mucho menos verlo a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo Bella?—No quería este momento, no quería caer en sus juegos y mentiras. No.

—Lo siento, no es el mejor momento. —él me miraba y yo no. Esto era una tortura.

—Siento mucho lo que te hizo pasar Ro… —No lo dejé terminar. No quería saber nada.

—No te preocupes, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones de nada, es tu vida y tú haces lo que quieras con ella. No pasa nada, por favor vete, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Él se quedó mirándome consternado al principio, y luego un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Acaso estás celosa Bella? —el tono divertido con el que lo dijo, me sacó de quicio. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarme y no decir lo que verdaderamente quería decir.

—En absoluto Edward, no tendría porqué estarlo. No somos nada y el que todas estén babeando por ti —gimió Nena —no quiere decir que sea ley que yo también lo esté. Ahora por favor retírate, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Se puso serio, el rostro cambió y se puso algo pálido, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir sólo dijo:

—Siento las molestias que te he causado Bella, de verdad lo siento. No quería que nada de eso pasara. —Y se fue.

No podía más. Me quedé en el sillón de la sala y mis lágrimas brotaron interminables.

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo, corto, lo sé, pero no quería dejarlas esperar más, espero les guste. El próximo será en quince días.**

**Gracias a:Nathalie, AnaisDifi, thaniss, Blapagu, Arier AL, Mar91, Monica Morales, Doris, Caresme hermosa. Mil gracias por comentar. Si alguien faltó pido una disculpa enorme. No fue intencional.**

**Monica Morales: Estás en todo tu derecho de decir lo que me dijiste, y creo yo también que no bastan las palabras, ahora tendrán que hablar los hechos. Sé perfectamente lo que prometí anteriormente, pero creeme, no fue porque lo haya dejado por gusto. Como dije, tengo un enorme cariño y respeto por todas y cada una de ustedes que leen mis fics, yo soy la primera que lamenta que no pudiera escribir un tiempo, la razón ya la saben, no es cosa fácil, sin embargo aquí estoy de vuelta, y creo que se nota, pues he actualizado no uno, sino varios fics, lo único que diré a mi favor y espero lo entiendan, es que soy muy emocional. Y nunca, de verdad, nunca, en mi etapa como escritora, me había sucedido algo así. Por lo que de verdad toqué fondo. Puedo decir, que me quedé estancada ahí. Hasta que comprendí que eso es lo que querían, hundirme y que no escribiera, el darme cuenta de ello, me lleno de más tristeza, algo doloroso. Y finalmente cuando pude abrir los ojos a la verdad, fue cuando comencé a subir, no te niego que hubo veces en que quise tirar la toalla, triste y decepcionada, pero ustedes con sus comentarios fueron quienes me motivaron a seguir adelante, luego para mi desgracia, por primera vez, tuve un bloqueo de ideas espantoso. Y tardé en salir de él. Me distraje con otras cosas, no lo niego, porque no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Quería escribir, muchas veces me senté frente a la máquina y pese a mi voluntad por escribir, no podía. Solo puedo describir que fue: FRUSTRANTE. Y ahora que comienzo a retomar la escritura, me siento diferente, para mi enorme alegría, las ideas han regresado a mi. Me siento feliz por ello, porque ahora puedo continuar por y para ustedes. Como dije anteriomente, ustedes son mi motor para seguir adelante. Y gracias a ustedes mismas estoy aquí.**

**Disculpen que tome este espacio para decirlo, pero Monica no tiene cuenta en ffnet. Y creo que muchas piensan igual y con justa razón. Sólo quería exponer lo que ha sucedido para que vean que no todo fue por "botar las historias" o no querer escribir. No haré promesas esta vez Moni, simplemente verás las actualizaciones. Yo espero actualizar de casi todos mis fics, cuando menos cada quince días, si puedo cada semana. Ya lo verán ustedes. Mientras, gracias por hacerme salir de ese oscuro lugar donde estaba, gracias por comentar a pesar de mis tardanzas, gracias por decir lo que sienten, eso también lo agradezco porque les interesan mis historias.**

**Gracias por todo, y nos estamos leyendo en quince días.**

**Bella Cullen H.  
**


	30. PLACER

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap.30 PLACER**

Edward miraba sobre su cama, el ventanal que daba a la piscina, necesitaba sentir el frío de la noche para poder serenarse. Era algo estúpido pero se sentía mal. Bella no merecía nada de lo que pasó por culpa de Rosalie y él necesitaba explicarse. Nunca deseó que ella pasara por todas las calamidades que le hizo pasar Rosalie.

Pensar en ello le hacía salir el coraje y la frustración, coraje hacia la rubia, frustración porque Bella no le permitía explicarse. Tal vez si insistiera un poco más.

Salió con la intención de despejarse un poco, de no ahogarse con todo aquello que lo perturbaba. Apenas iba dando dos pasos por el elegante corredor color marfil, las macetas decorativas y la alfombra color vino le daban un toque elegante, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y él volteó para encontrarse con unos sorprendidos ojos castaños que lo miraron y se desviaron de inmediato.

—¡Bella! Necesito hablar contigo, por favor. —Ella miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia él y eso lo estaba poniendo frenético.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. — E hizo amago de irse, pero él le atajó el paso. Ella levantó la mirada, había tristeza en su mirada y eso lo hizo sentirse definitivamente mal. Se veía tan desvalida, y él no supo lo que hacía, simplemente su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella.

Caminó despacio hacia ella y con su mano levantó suavemente su mentón. Ella parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y él no podía soportarlo. 

—¡Bella!—murmuró suavemente mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, pudo ver cómo la respiración de ella se detuvo por un segundo para luego hacerse agitada. Ella lo miró con dolor.

Un instante.

Una mirada.

Un suspiro. 

Y después de esa eternidad de momento, finalmente posó sus labios en los de ella.

Un momento glorioso. Ella correspondió tímidamente, para luego con ambas manos aferrarse a él. La delicadeza del beso comenzó poco a poco a hacerse mas intensa, mas demandante, más… candente.

Edward sólo era consiente de que la necesitaba, que le urgía probar su piel, que deseaba fundirse con ella. La apretó contra él y suavemente la fue conduciendo a su departamento. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a ella. Él ya no era dueño de si mismo. Sólo ansiaba estar con ella y Bella se dejaba conducir. 

Pronto estuvieron entre las sabanas de seda roja, suaves, delicadas, pero no se comparaban con la piel de Bella. Sus bocas apenas se separaban y solo para tomar un poco de aire. Luego volvían a fundirse en medio de una pasión volcánica. Las manos expertas de Edward recorrían milímetro a milímetro el cuerpo de ella. Extasiado en su aroma, aspiraba una y otra vez aquel aroma hechizante, enervante, que lo ponía duro y excitado.

Ella se removía entre sus brazos anhelante, expectante, pudorosa. Edward estaba completamente hechizado. Bella onduló su cuerpo de una manera tan sensual… tan erótica, que provocó que Edward gruñera apasionado. Le tomó las manos con una sola mano y las subió arriba de su cabeza, mientras él se deslizaba por su cuerpo, probándola, marcándola, haciéndola completamente suya, impregnándole su olor, su sabor, su esencia. 

Edward no se detuvo, ni lo haría, incluso si intentaran quitarle a Bella, no hubieran podido, en ese momento sólo era suya. Nada ni nadie podría apartarlos.

Un gemido de ella era su mejor recompensa, haciendo que placenteros escalofríos recorrieran su columna preparándolo para lo que vendría.

—¡Edward!—su nombre sonó armonioso en sus labios, esa mujer conseguía volverlo loco. Y no utilizaba ningún truco de seducción como otras, el arte, la magia de ella, era su inocencia. El no saber que hacer, el no saber cómo reaccionar… eso lo tenía fascinado. 

No podía esperar más, ella estaba más que preparada, y lo ansiaba.

Bella lo miró a los ojos ruborizada cuando supo que el momento había llegado. El sonrojo de su rostro, dio paso al momento de pánico, que él dejó pasar mediante suaves murmullos y promesas de que no le haría daño, de que nada malo le pasaría.

Sentía que no aguantaría mucho, estaba a punto de explotar pero no lo haría hasta darle placer a Bella. Ella conocería el placer en sus brazos y pediría más.

Ella cerró sus ojos en un gesto sensual, y Edward no pudo más, entró suavemente en ella, sintiendo un placer inimaginable, indescriptible que lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente extasiado, anhelando verse en sus ojos.

* * *

Ok. sé que es poco, pero mejor a nada. La próxima semana tendrán capitulo más largo, todo tiene un porqué.

Mil gracias por comentar, la semana pasada a pesar de que subí dos capítulos parece que no lo vieron, ya saben problemas de ffnet. Y bueno, esto originalmente iba a ser mi regalo para ustedes, mil gracias a todas las que me felicitaron, mi cumpleaños fue el lunes de la semana pasada, pero ya no pude subir capi porque la familia y amigos lo impidieron.

Gracias a :Jazzy Cullen Pattinson 3 3, Caresme de mi corazón, ale, Monica Morales, yaxia, Mil gracias a todas ustedes por vemos la próxima semana con este fic, en un ratito subo Mi historia entre tus besos.  
**  
**


	31. PLANTANDO LA SEMILLA

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap.31 PLANTANDO LA SEMILLA.

Abrió los ojos completamente… confundido.

Estaba en su cama, se había quedado dormido. Se levantó y buscó a Bella, pero era inútil, había sido un sueño. ¡Un maldito sueño tan frustrante!

Buscó esperanzado por todo el departamento pero fue inútil. Ella no estaba.

Al ver su laptop vio un mensaje, se dirigió hacia ella, aún con el regusto amargo de la decepción. Abrió la ventana y era otra clienta. La foto mostraba un rostro que reconoció de inmediato. Y estaba en línea.

—No es cierto… —no lo aceptaría, por nada.

Karenk:—Necesito de tus servicios, ya sé la cuota y no hay problema.

Casanova12:—Lo siento. No estoy disponible.

Kk:—Yo si te pagaré, no como Bella, que todo lo obtiene gratis.

Casanova12:—¿De qué rayos estas hablando?

Karenk:—Ahh, sigue con su jueguito de niña inocente. Bueno, sólo espera un poco y verás lo que digo. Ella no es lo que parece, convence a todo aquel que no la conoce. Pero ella es incluso más fácil que quitarse los zapatos. Que no la veas es otra cosa.

Casanova12:—Bella no es así.

Karenk:—Claro que sí, que finja contigo todo el tiempo no sé porqué, si en donde ella vivía la conocían la mayoría de chicos, algunos ya hastiados de ella, porque le gusta el sexo rudo, tú entiendes… y no todos quieren de esa manera.

Casanova12:—¿Pero …por qué fingir?

Karenk:—Porque de esa manera tú te sentirás mal cuando lo hagas con ella y ella le encanta sentirse la víctima, es uno de sus tantos juegos con los chicos, cuando gustes te presento a David, Armand y Luke. Algunos de sus ex amantes y ex amigos.

Casanova12:—De cualquier modo, no estoy disponible el fin de semana.

Karenk:—Espero tu llamada guapo. Ardo en deseos de sentirte dentro. Kisses.  
Me alejé de mi escritorio furioso con la estúpida esa.

—Bella no era así, ella no era así, sólo son celos.—Se repitió una y otra vez como un mantra.

Los días pasaron mientras Edward no sabía nada de Bella, mucho menos de Nena. Ese sábado tenía trabajo y salió a comprar una botella de buen vino, ya se le había acabado y tenía en mente un poco de vino y queso para amenizar la reunión.

La mujer elegida, era una japonesa realmente hermosa, que pidió discreción a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero, era innecesario porque Edward no iba por el mundo declarando con quien se acostaba, la discreción era parte de su trabajo y su mejor recomendación.

Salió en su auto y vagó por algunos establecimientos de vinos y una vez que tenía en su poder tanto el vino como el queso, dejo las cosas en su auto y decidió caminar un poco para buscar un regalo apropiado y disculparse con Bella. Rosalie había complicado demasiado todo eso y él tenía la culpa. Si hubiera dejado las cosas en claro, no hubiera pasado nada.

"Mentira" —se dijo a sí mismo.—"Rosalie es una mujer necia y terca que solo vive para ella y por ella, vacía y fría que cree que todos debemos adorarla"—miró hacia el vidrio que tenía a su izquierda y se detuvo de golpe.

Ahí, en el fondo de ese establecimiento, a punto de ser besada en la boca, estaba Bella. Él la sostenía en su brazo mientras ella esperaba lánguidamente el beso. No pensaba quedarse para terminar de verlo.

Llegó furioso a su departamento, se paseó de un lado a otro pensando, buscando alguna respuesta a eso.

"Ella no es así"—pero las palabras de Karen volvían a su mente una y otra vez, enfureciéndolo. Después de unas horas y de haberse bañado y preparado para su cita, tocaron el timbre.

Era Akiko, y se veía perturbadoramente bien. Llevaba un largo y ajustado vestido de seda negro, con abertura de la pierna a la rodilla. Y un generoso escote en la espalda. Su porte elegante y modales refinados contrastaban horriblemente con lo que pensaba. Siendo sometida por un esposo tradicionalista, ella estaba aburrida de eso, quería conocer todos los placeres que un hombre pudiera brindar.

Él la miró complacido y le permitió el paso, cerrando la puerta después de eso. Una vez dentro Edward decidió ir un poco lento. La música empezó a sonar y las luces se encendieron creando un efecto de media luz, las cortinas cerradas no permitían el paso de la luz, por lo que parecía que era de noche. La mujer miraba extasiada a Edward y sus movimientos, luego de una corta plática y de admirar el buen gusto de su anfitrión, Akiko se sorprendió cuando Edward se acercó como un depredador y la besó. Las manos suaves y cálidas de ese hombre recorrían su cuerpo con maestría, haciéndola estremecer con anticipado placer a lo que le esperaba. Siendo suave y calmado mientras Akiko empezaba a sentir urgencias que nunca pensó tener, su entrepierna se humedeció al ver a Edward lamerle un dedo de su mano que había intentado tocar sus labios.

No supo en qué momento llegaron a la cama, pero en ese instante Edward le bajaba el cierre con una mano mientras su boca causaba estragos en Akiko. Ahora el calor que había nacido en sus entrañas se volvía más fuerte y demandante, queriendo, pidiendo, anhelando algo que sería glorioso.

Ni en sus más locas fantasías Akiko imaginó que había tal placer. El complacer a su marido lo era todo. Pero no incluía los besos, ni caricias que le daba Edward, ella siempre pensó en sí misma como una especie de vasija, muy valiosa, muy delicada que únicamente servía para colocar la semilla de su esposo y darle hijos.

Un grito de sorpresa brotó de los labios de la hermosa oriental cuando sintió los dedos de Edward masajear suave y sensualmente un punto que ella jamás imaginó tener. Algo que la hizo sentir que se consumía en fuego, que la catapultó al cielo y la dejó caer suavemente en brazos de ese hombre. Lágrimas de agradecimiento rodaron por su mejillas, mientras él las limpió con su mano.

—_Tú eres dueña de tu cuerpo y de tus sensaciones_—le dijo suavemente mientras volvía a ese punto tan placentero. Quitó su mano y ella ahogó un gemido de frustración, que fue sustituido de inmediato por otro de sorpresa.

La mano de él guió a su propia mano a su entrepierna, y la hizo que ella misma se diera placer, al principio ella no quería, sentía que era pecaminoso, pero las palabras de él la calmaron, parecia como si pudiera leer su mente y saber sus dudas y miedos. ¡Qué cerca estaba de saber cuán cierto era aquello!

Un gemido de júbilo y placer la ahogo de nuevo, esta vez un orgasmo intenso provocado por ella misma que la dejó completamente extasiada, ahora sabía que ella misma podía darse placer. Pero aún faltaba lo mejor.  
Edward la besó intensamente mientras entraba en ella con deliciosa lentitud.

La noche avanzó mientras en la recamara la pasión se desataba de manera impetuosa y salvaje.

Amanecía cuando Akiko salió del edificio con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

En cambio Edward no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba más, mucho más para apagar ese fuego que lo estaba consumiendo. Por eso se levantó, se duchó y se fue.

* * *

Como lo dije, estoy de vuelta, espero les guste el capítulo y bueno las cosas se comienzan a complicar.

Gracias a: Mar91, Monica Morales, Troian, Caresme (te adoro), Katiuska cullen swan, y todas aquellas que leen mi historia.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.

No sé que rayos le pasa a ffnet. este capítulo lo he subido varias veces y no quiere aparecer, espero que ahora si.


End file.
